


Shadow Brigade

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Our Beginnings [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ryuji leaves the PT, I will write this OC story if it kills me, IT mention, Multi, SEES mention, Secondary Phantom Thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: A secondary team of Phantom Thieves make themselves known, but the union between the PT and them don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Original Female Character(s), Sakamoto Ryuji/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Our Beginnings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032389
Comments: 40
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STARTING THIS DESPITE HAVING ANOTHER FIC I SHOULD FINISH
> 
> WHOOPS

“And that’s the last one!” Futaba yelled victoriously as Akira grabbed the treasure.

The Phantom Thieves were currently in Mementos, taking out their stacked requests and letting their navigator spread her wings.

“So we can go back, right?” Ryuji asked as he rolled his shoulders, trying to suppress his tired groan.

“Ye-“

“Wait.” Futaba interrupted, fingers rapidly clicking at the holographic keyboard. “There’s… someone else in here.”

“What?” The teens crowded around the navigator.

“H-Hey! I need my space!”

“Is it the black mask?”

“No, its... something else.” Futaba danced her fingers across the screen before she grabbed a piece of the map and enlarged it. “What every it is, it’s coming right for us! Joker, what should we do?”

“Into the shadows, now.”

The thieves acted without question, each of them leaping into the dark corners of mementos. Ryuji leaned against the wall, keeping his arm out in front of Futaba in case of trouble. A few seconds passed, nothing but the sound of howling wind and shadow noises filled the air. For a moment, Ryuji wondered if Futaba had got the reading wrong until he saw the lights of a train heading towards them. A black, red, and white train car pulled up and slowed to a stop with a faint hiss.

The door opened with a soft click and a figure dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with white stripes going horizontal, a pair of gray pants with a darker gray small bag strapped to their leg, a set of black boots, a dark blue faded wrap scarf hoodie, and a black dragon mask with red tips. Ryuji’s breath caught in his throat, he’d never imagine Black Mask would show themselves in the Metaverse.

Black Mask stared at where the portal used to be and tucked a strand of blue hair behind their ear. “Robin?”

“Yeah?” A voice came from inside the car.

“Portal ain’t here.”

“What?” A head poked out from the door. “That’s... weird.”

Black Mask had teammates? Great, now that would make them harder to take down.

“Did the Thieves come down here before us?” Another voice, this one deeper, also sounded from the train. 

“Seems like it.” Black Mask turned back to the car. “If that is the case, we should go before we unfortunately cross paths. The last thing I wanna do is fight them.” They walked inside. “Opal, take us back to the entrance. Even if we couldn’t do this request, we got a lot done today.”

“Rodger dodger!” The train yelled with glee before it turn itself around and began to leave.

Once they no longer heard the locomotive, the thieves crept out of their spots and stared down the path.

“Holy eff...” Ryuji muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.”Black Mask has a team? I thought Kaneshiro said they were solo.”

Ann looked over at Akira. “What do we do? Now that we’ve seen Black Mask, we have to act on it.”

Akira bit his lip and hummed in thought, his eyes never left where that mysterious team once was. “I have to think about it more. We have to be careful how we approach them. Kaneshiro and Madarame did say that they had been abusing the metaverse.” He looked down at Morgana. “What do you think, Mona?”

“Maybe I could stay in Mementos, wait for them to come and then follow them out.”

“Stay in here by yourself?” Makoto asked. “That’s too dangerous.”

Morgana huffed. “I’ve done it before, I can handle myself.”

Yusuke added. “I have to agree with Queen, Mona. What if you were discovered by them and a battle had broken out? I’d like to prevent that as much as possible.”

“I know how to keep myself hidden! I’m not Skull!”

Ryuji jolted slightly at the jab to him and as usual, no one came to his defense.

“...Fine.” Akira finally says. “This is Morgana’s mission, but for now, let’s head back.”

“Are we not going to finish the rest of the requests?”

“We’ll save those for another day. I have to go home and think about our approach more.” 

* * *

Ryuji sighed as his head hit the pillow, the bed groaned under his weight as he lay staring up at his ceiling. After a few moments of silence, he fished his phone out of his sleep pants and opened the contact list. His finger hovered above the ‘M’ before he pressed it.

**_Ryuji:  
Hey, it’s bewitching hour, you still up and flying around on your broomstick?_ **

**_Michiko:  
It’s witching hour and i wish i had a broomstick, could come by and curse your ass :P_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Ha! Can’t curse me, I’m uncurseable_**

**_Michiko:  
Sounds like a lie, but okay. So what’s the chit-chat? Something happen?_ **

Ryuji pause in thought as his thumb hovered above the keyboard. Should he tell Michiko about the Phantom Thieves? Finally get that heavy hidden secret off his chest and blab to his best friend about everything? No, he decided, he can’t drag her down into this effed up world.

**_Ryuji:  
Nah, just wanted to talk. What did you end up doin’ today? You left early with Mishima._ **

**_Michiko:  
Oh! I paid Yuuki to build me a new PC so that everything runs faster and smoother. My twitch streams will finally be higher quality! （＾ｖ＾）_ **

**_Ryuji:  
That’s awesome! Wait... Yuuki? When did you start callin' Mishima by his first name?_ **

**_Michiko:  
Since we started hanging out. Yuuki’s a good guy once you get past his quiet and awkward phase. Shame how everyone bullies him tho for being who he is. You know something, even after Akira and you helped him out. You guys kinda... treat him like an outcast, ya know._ **

Ryuji bit his cheek as he recalled all the times he was harsh to Mishima.

**_Ryuji:  
I know... I’m thinkin' about tryin' to patch that up or somethin’. I really got no reason to do that to him_**

**_Michiko:  
Aw, I know it would make his day if you did. You guys, apart from me, are the only people who have stuck up for him. So he feels indebted in a sorta way, ya know_**

Ryuji couldn’t help but think about the Phansite.

**_Ryuji:  
I do know. So, uh, anything else? _ **

**_Michiko:  
Uh, You remember Toshida right? Tall guy with the dyed hair and earrings? Look like the general def of a Punk?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
The guy who saved me from the place that shall not be named?_ **

**_Michiko:  
Yeah, him. Me and some other friends helped bake and cook stuff. We made dog treats for his dog, Koromaru. You should’ve seen him, Ryu! He was so fucking cute and precious!_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Sounds like you had a full day. _ **

**_Michiko:  
What about you? We can’t talk about me all night. What’s going on in Dragon’s head?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Alright, this is gonna sound crazy. Well not for you, but... NVM_ **

**_Michiko:  
Ah, the floor is yours. Speak._ **

**_Ryuji:  
You know that issue I’ve told you about before? Well, it happened again._ **

**_Michiko:  
I will be over there faster than you can even breathe._ **

**_Ryuji:  
Mich, please, it’s fine._ **

**_Michiko:  
IT’S NOT._ **

Ryuji sighed, he knew deep down she was right and yet he couldn’t bring himself to actually confront the others about it.

**_Ryuji:  
Mich._ **

**_Michiko:  
Ryuji._ **

**_Ryuji:  
I love you, ya know that. Thanks for stickin’ by me._ **

**_Michiko:  
Love you too and the same goes for you. Night, dragon._ **

**_Ryuji:  
Night, Thousand beauties._ **

The blond softly smiled as he hit the home button and locked his phone. Maybe he could talk to Akira or someone in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aren’t those what friends do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTRODUCING MY OC'S

Ryuji sighed as the lunch bell rang and students rushed out of the room, making a beeline for the cafeteria. He placed his head on his desk with a low groan, he promised himself he would talk to Akira about the treatment, but he couldn’t find a way to casually bring it up. His brain ran through different conversations, but all of them hit a roadblock.

“I can see the steam coming out of your ears.”

Ryuji raised his head and stared at the newcomer. “Mich.”

Michiko greeted him with a smile and tucked a piece of her blue hair out of her face. Her summer uniform was like his in a sense, despite how offend the school got onto them wearing the proper attire, they never made any change to fix it. A black shirt with the phrase “I don’t care” written in English and Japanese stood out boldly in its white print. The school skirt was the same as Ann’s, but hers had a set of pink leggings with black bats at the bottom of it under the skirt. Her half of the turtle necklace he had given her hung around her neck.

She held out her hand and Ryuji took it with no hesitation. The blond stared down at the hands, noticing that Michiko’s dark skin tone had gotten darker.

“Did the sun burn you or something? Your skin got darker.”

“Well, according to my mom, my skin in the sunlight gets darker sometimes.” Michiko shrugged. “Kinda like how you tan in the sun, black people do the same. Or as my dad puts it ‘I was left in the oven too long.’”

Ryuji let out a small chuckle. “Kinda weird.”

“I know, I miss my old tone.” She groaned. “Now I’m about as dark as my sister. But enough talk, let’s get lunch. Bento or whatever is in the cafeteria?”

“Let’s go see what they’re servin’.”

Michiko smiled, her burnt orange eyes gleamed as she pulled him out of the classroom. On the way, they chatted about anything recent. Most of it was about video games or manga. Michiko placed her hand on handle just as a tall punk looking guy walked up. The chains connected to his belt loop quieted down as he stopped in front of them. A lone silver eye stared down at them pass the curtain of long shaggy dark brown hair with streaks of red and blue in it. Part of his tattoo peeked out from his short sleeved black and red shirt. A silver dragon ear cuff was on his right ear and a pair of spiked black ear cuffs were placed on both.

“Yo, Mich.”

“Hey, Tosh. Something up?”

“Yeah, you left your doggy bag at my place yesterday.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cutely decorated bag. “Had to prevent Ken and Koromaru from eating it.”

“Oh damn, I didn’t even know I left it.” Michiko took the bag. “Thanks. Oh, Ryuji, you remember Toshida, right?”

Ryuji looked up at him. “Yeah, but you were wearin’ somethin’ else that night.”

“I just got off work. I’d like to join ya for lunch, but Yuuki and I got some shit planned out.”

Michiko purged her lips and tilted her head. “Is this about...”

“Yeah. See you after school.”

“See ya!”

Toshida turned on his heel and made his way up the nearby stairs. Michiko pushed opened the door after a few moments.

“You okay? You look lost in thought?” Ryuji poked her cheek.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m fine. Now what should we have for lunch?”

Before Ryuji could suggest anything, he spotted Akira with Ann and Makoto and they waved him over. With a barely contained grimace, he looked over at Michiko.

“I gotta... go.”

“That’s fine...” Michiko sighed.

“Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?”

“I got stuff to do tomorrow.” She suddenly snapped her fingers. “The Hawaii trip!”

“Oh shit, yeah!” He beamed. “Makin’ up for lost time!” Ryuji hugged her. “Love you and your brains!”

“Love you and your muscles.” She wheezed and he placed her down. “Go eat. I’ll see you later.”

Michiko grabbed her lunch and left while Ryuji grabbed his and joined the thieves.

“What was that all about?” Ann teased him with a poke to his arm.

He waved her away. “Can’t Mich and I just talk without people like you askin’ about it?”

“You’re still smiling.”

“Akira.” Ryuji turned his attention the curly haired leader. “Any plans for Black Mask?”

“Makoto and I were thinking about putting out a request, one that can’t be ignored, and luring them into a trap.”

“What about Morgana? He’s still in the Metaverse.” Ann asked.

“I’ll tell him about it.”

“Is it a good idea to be rushin’ like this?” Ryuji swallowed his mouthful. “Ain’t we gonna like fine tune it or some shit?”

“Ryuji.” Makoto spoke. “With the trip only four days away, we can’t have Black Mask and their team roaming freely.”

“Morgana, Futaba, and Yusuke are gonna be here-”

“It’ll be stupid to let them deal with this. I’m not putting Futaba in danger over this.”

Ryuji said nothing else and shoved his food into his face, choosing to tune out the convo as they continued talking. Eventually, the bell rang and students slowly started returning to class. Ryuji trashed his lunch and caught up to Akira.

“Hey, man, can I, uh, talk to you for a sec?”

“What?”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “You know... how Morgana tend to rag on me and shit about the little things? How come you never like intervene? I-I mean, I get it if you ain’t payin’ attention when he does it, but then the guys join in sometimes, but you remain quiet. What I’m askin’ is, can you make him stop?”  
Akira was quiet for a few moments, Ryuji could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for a response.

“Aren’t those what friends do?”

Ryuji’s heart fell. “Nah, man. I mean, sometimes, friends do that. But it’s with a friendly tone. Morgana just... I don’t think he likes me.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. Morgana likes you-”

“Really? Cause it don’t look it.” Ryuji shook his head. “You know what, nevermind. Just forget I said anythin’.” He turned to leave. “See ya.”

Ryuji came back to the classroom late and ignored what the teacher had said as he sank into his seat. Michiko turned to look at him with a concerned look, but he waved it off and placed his forehead on the desk. Something plush was placed next to him and he wrapped his arm around it without a second thought. Ryuji already knew what it was, the red panda plush with the red and black striped hoodie he had given Michiko after Kamoshida happened. 

He buried his face in the soft fur and sighed. He could last four more days, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michiko - 2nd year, black/Asian, has known Ryuji since she was 5
> 
> Toshida - 3rd year, his family is SEES


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Stop the bus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU
> 
> More OC's

Ryuji was silent as the Mona Bus drove down to their designated hiding spot. He stared out the window, watching as the pulsing vein covered walls passed by in a blur. His heart still haven't fully recovered from Akira’s answer and a part of him knew it probably never would.

“Skull, you’re unusually quiet. Did something happen?”

Ryuji glanced up in the reflection to see Fox giving him a concerned look.

“I’m fine, just...” He glanced at Akira. “Thinkin’ about shit.”

“That’s a first.” Morgana chimed in.

“...Stop the bus.”

“What? Skull-”

“I said, stop the bus.”

The vehicle slowed to a crawl, Ryuji pulled the door open and stalked out of the bus. He took a deep breath and walked to the nearest rest stop.

“Skull, what are you doing?!” Panther yells

“I’m taking a break!” He yells back and pulls off his mask. “Just do the rest without me!”

“You’re part of the team! We can’t just leave you behind!”

“Just go on without me! You don’t even effin’ need me, okay!?” Ryuji keeps walking as the rest stop comes in sight.

He sits down and buries his face in his hands. His heart hurts and his stomach was doing countless flips. His chest burned as he fought for breath. God, was he so desperate for a group of friends that he was willing to put up with all the insults and rags on him? Skull dropped his mask on the ground as his mind started to spiral. He jumped back when he felt something touch his leg. 

“Eep!”

“What the hell are you!?”

The thing that touched him was... a red panda with a small velvet blue swallow tailed jacket? It hid behind the seats and poked its head out, causing its clawed gauntlets to drag across the floor.

“Oh, uh.” He got down to the floor. “Hey there.”

“Hello.”

“Sorry if I scared you.” Ryuji looked around. “So, what are you doin’ here?”

“I’m here with Mama doing requests.” The panda walked out from behind the seats and held out his mask. “Why are you here?”

“I’m trying to cool down. Okay, wait, hold up.” Ryuji raised a small eyebrow. “What exactly are you?”

“I’m me!” The panda beamed. 

“You ain’t a shadow?”   
  


“Nope.”

“An enemy?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Are you like Mona?”

At the name, the panda made a scowl and crossed its arms. “I suppose so...”

Ryuji made to ask something about the look but stopped as a voice sounded nearby.

“Opal? Opal, where are you?” A person turned the corner and Ryuji quickly scrambled for his mask, putting it back on just as the person’s bright green eyes locked onto him. “Opal-oh!”

“Hiyya Wolf!”

Skull looked up to see a girl wearing something that resembled a ninja outfit. She had on a sleeveless black shirt with a pair of golden rings around the collar of it. Light gray leggings with yellow bands around the thighs, knees, and calves came out from under the shirt and continued into her black heeled shoes with white straps on them. A denim blue and white wolf tail trailed out from her gray sash. It flicked nervously as she rubbed her equally light gray with yellow bands elbow high gloves. A denim blue and white wolf mask sat on her face.

She cleared her throat and tried hiding her face behind her curtain of long black-sliver hair. “O-Opal, Captain was wondering where you had ran off to.”

“I heard something and wanted to check it out!” Opal bounded over to Wolf. “Does Mama need me right now?”

“Yes, we do. We’re about to do that quest we received.”

“Kay!” Opal turned to Ryuji. “Bye, Papa!”

The pair left before the blond could even question what the panda meant by “Papa.” 

“Well, that was effin...” He paused as his brain caught up to what had just happened.

Opal.

Opal was the name Black Mask had said.

“Oh shit, I just let a member of Black Mask’s team get away.” He groaned. “Great, now this is just gonna be more fuel for Morgana... I should probably go and help them deal with Black Mask and their goons.” He got up. “...But are they actually that bad? Maybe we got the wrong guys.”

_ ‘Lad.’ _

Ryuji jumped as he heard Kidd’s voice sounded in his head.

“Kidd, god, warn a guy!”

_ ‘What are you thinkin’?’ _

“You know my thoughts, you tell me.”

Kidd materialized in front of him and leaned on  _ Adventure Galley. ‘You don’t think Black Mask’s crew is all bad because you talked to one of them.’ _

“I mean, you didn’t hafta voice it out loud... but yeah.”

_ ‘Gonna tell Joker about it?’ _

Ryuji frowned and climbed on board the ship, which Kidd stepped back to allow him on. “You already know the convo I had with him. I don’t think my opinion matter anymore.”

_ ‘What’s next?’ _

Ryuji groaned. “Let’s get back to them and get this thing over with.”

Kidd turned Adventure Galley around and paused upon seeing the Mona Buss slowly roll up. Akira opened the door and stepped out, making his way over to Ryuji and Kidd with a steady gait.

“Skull, Kidd.”

“Joker.”

Akira shoved his hands into his pockets. “We talked this over in the bus and decided to turn back to come get you.”

“You guys talked over my outburst... without me?”

“Yeah, not the smartest idea. But, we can’t do this fight without you.”

“You still plan on fightin’ them?”

“Of course, they have to be stopped, that’s for sure.”

“Did you ever think...” Ryuji looked down at his yellow gloves “Did you ever think that maybe we got the wrong guys? I-I mean Kaneshiro did say it was one person doin’ this.”

“Skull, who else but us and Black Mask has the power to enter the Metaverse? And what Kaneshiro said was just trying to make it seem like what he did wasn’t that bad.” Joker fixed him with a hard stare. “What has been with you lately?”

Ryuji went quiet and curled in on himself, Kidd spoke for him.

_ ‘He’s makin’ sure you have all the bases covered. You lot did rush into this with no info and no plan originally.’ _

Arsene appeared behind Akira. _ ‘William, this will be the only chance they get.’ _

_ ‘There’s other chances. I know the summer made every one loose, I also know that this is a bad idea, Lupin.’ _

_ ‘Can you feel it in your bones?’ _

_ ‘I just know when the tide is about to turn. Someone’s going to get hurt in this upcomin’ battle.’ _

“We’re the Phantom Thieves, we get hurt every time we go into mementos.”

Kidd directed his gaze to Akira and snarled. _ ‘Okay, smartass, let’s go so this damn thin’ can be finished and then you can go back to insulting my Lad.’ _

“Kidd-”

The captain disappeared without another word and Ryuji ran towards the bus before any further questions could be asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-i couldn’t.” His eyes flicked down to the ground. “There was somethin’ about them... and I, I couldn’t. Sorry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT   
> FIGHT  
> FIGHT

“And it’ll be at this point that they’ll come down this route and into the room. Having no choice but to turn around, they’ll run into us, where they’ll fight us. Any questions?”

Skull tapped his pipe rhythmically against the ground as he and the others waited for Black Mask and their goons to appear. He rocked back and forth on his heels continuously as Fox spoke up.

“Queen, what should happen if they’re stronger than us?”

What the artist asked had suddenly dawned on them. None of them knew just how strong they were. Skull thought back to Opal and how she didn’t look all that threatening, then again if Opal was anything like Mona that means she had some hidden strength. He shuddered at the idea of those claws tearing into him or anyone else.

“We...” Makoto’s eyes moved to where Joker was standing. “We’ll have to out do them with our teamwork.”

“Or just overwhelm them.” Akira added. “I’ve fused some new personas for this, so I can depend on them if needed.”

“Should we think of another plan before they get here?” Ann asked as she wrung her hands against the handle of her whip. 

“I think it’s too late for that.” Morgana looked towards the entrance, ears tilted down the dark path.

“What? Why?”

“Because I can hear them coming this way.”

“Everyone! To your positions!”

They moved quickly, sticking close to the entrance shadows as they waited. Ryuji crouched down just as he heard the sound of something approaching on the tracks. The same black, red, and white train pulled up and slowed to a stop with a faint hiss.

“We’re here! We’re here!”

The train transformed in a puff of smoke and into Opal, the panda bounced around before climbing up on Black Mask’s shoulder. A tall guy, draped in a dark red vest and dark purple undershirt with torn fabric around his shoulders and biceps with equally colored pants, stood next to Black Mask and leaned on their warhammer while his purple with stripes of white gloves tapped at the metal. He tucking a piece his dyed hair behind his ear and adjusted his white, black, and red mask. He kicked at the ground with his black shoes, causing the black and purple bag strapped to jostle. 

A pair of women stood next to the guy, one of them Ryuji recognized as Wolf. The other one wore a gray Oni mask, a green and light green long sleeved kimono top, very long black tabi socks with purple sandals that attached to her ankles, and a pair of light blue gloves. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Lastly, was the final member who stood across from Black Mask. He dragged a pulsing tech looking glove through his blue tinted black hair as he paced around. Equally pulsing straps of tech like fabric was placed over his sleeveless gray shirt with a small stripe of dark gray at the edges of it. His light gray and white tail feathers bounced against his poofy gray pants. Light gray socks peeked out from the edges of his dark colored high boots. The ears on the top of his light green techy mask turned this way and that as he muttered.

“I could’ve sworn...”

“Don’t worry about it, Robin.” Black Mask said and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It ain’t your fault.”

“B-But, I’m the one who took the request. So this falls on me.”

“Stop beatin’ yourself up, man.” The tall guy crossed his arms. “From how that shit was worded, it was specifically meant to stand out and catch your attention the most. It’s just your kind heart wantin’ to help.”

“Ace...” 

“Aw, would you look at that. Ace has emotions.” Black Mask waved to the girls. “Ladies, he’s learning!”

“Fuck off.” Ace snapped as Robin hugged him. “I’m tryin’ to look threatenin’ here.”

“You can never look threatening, Ace.” Wolf responded.

“I do believe it’s impossible for you.” The other woman added. “We’ve know what’s underneath this hard exterior.”

“Et tu, Venus?”

“Alright, Alright, break it up. Robin, could you do a check of mementos before we leave, incase we miss anything?”

“Oh, of course.” Robin backed out of the hug and raised a hand to his mask. “Amihsim!”

Robin’s persona, a horse dragon looking thing that stood a few feet taller than their other self. It stood to its full height with its blue fur, lavender and white mane, dark blue patches of tech that pulsed slightly against its body, and had satellite panels with wires attached to it on its head. The persona nudged Robin with affection before connecting their wires to his headset. Skull felt Joker stiffen up next to him.

“Joker-”

“Damnit, we didn’t take into account-”

Robin hesitantly muttered out. “Um, Captain, we have company.”

Wait. Wait. Black Mask had a codename? And now that Ryuji could actually see them in the light, he could also see that Black Mask was a girl.

Black Ma- _ Captain _ \- turned around to where the thieves were lying in wait. “Should’ve known. Alright, Phantom Thieves, come out. You’re not catching us off guard.”

“Excuse me?” Ace turned to look at her. “When the fuck were you gonna share that with the rest of us?”

“I suspected something, but I wanted to be sure it was true.”

“Girl!”

“Captain!”

“You did this once before, you promised not to do it again!”

“Oh shit, well fucking whoops!” Captain threw up her hands and turned towards her team. “I kinda fucking forgot, so sue me!” Her head jerked towards the still hidden Phantom Thieves. “Come the fuck out already or so help me god.”

Ryuji eyes narrowed slightly as he recognized Captain’s voice and the banter between her and her team was familiar. It was kinda like him with...  _ oh hell no. _ There were a few moments of silence before Joker stood up, walked out of the darkness, and stood in front of the others. Eventually, the others followed after him, standing there and glaring at them.

“So.” Captain tilted her head, causing Opal to switch over to her other shoulder, and crossed her arms. “I know you guys just heard out little spat-”

“It was a roast and you were the goddamn rotisserie chicken.” 

There were some stifled snickers from the others and mutter from Venus with a shake of her head. 

“ _ AND _ .” Captain sent a sideways look at Ace who raised his arms in defense. “And I had a thought, that maybe it was time to meet face to face.”

“You’re right about both things.”Joker responded. 

“So, if we’re on the same page, why the failed ambush?”

“We-”

“You guys are going around and taking advantages of palaces!” Morgana cut him off. 

“Excuse you.” Captain's tone suddenly turned dark and the air in the room went cold. “I was talking to someone. Wait your turn.”

Skull felt a shiver run down his spine at that command while he watched Mona back down and stand next to Oracle. The hooded leader moved her gaze back to Joker and rolled her hand around as if to say “Continue.”

“... We heard of someone, who has a black mask, is going through palaces and taking advantage of everything in them.”

“And you believe it’s me or rather us?” She gestured to her team. “Sounds shitty to me.”

“Well, you’re the one with the black mask!” Skull retorts.

Akira raised his hand and Ryuji shrank back.

Captain’s eyes narrowed at the response and action. “...I’m aware, but throwing one person with a black mask into the same group of others with black masks is well… should I even say it?” 

Panther said. “We were told that Black Mask was a persona user.”

“Then that could mean anyone. Being able to summon a persona isn’t exactly special.” Captain rapped the back of her hand against the taller’s chest behind her. “Just ask Ace here.”

“I literally live with other persona users.” He responded. “If you’re looking for Black Mask, you won’t find them here.”

The thieves looked among one another, clearly put off by the information was just told. 

Ryuji leaned in close to Akira and whispered. “I told you.”

“Mmh.”

Sensing the talk was over, Captain straightened up.“If we’re done here, we’d like to leave.”

“You can’t.” Queen said. “We’ve still got questions for you and your team.”

“Save them for later. We all want to go home after being catfished to come out here.” Captain’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe, if you guys catch us some other time, we’ll answer them then.”

“You’re not leaving.” Joker commanded as he pulled down his gloves.

Upon seeing that action, Captain’s team got into positions while their leader stared hard at Joker.

“Are you saying we have to fight our way out?”

“If you can.”

A heavy silence hung in the air as both sides refused to move. Akira raised his hand to his mask and Captain did the same. They both tore off their masks at the same time.

“Arsene!”

“Ren!”

Arsene charged forward and collided head on a large canine with white fur and light blue wind markings, its eyes were an array of yellow, its tail was light blue and large and fluffy with a large white wind marking on it, its mane was a curly mess of white and light blue. They pushed each other back, neither one giving an inch, until Ren released a flurry of fire from its mouth and slammed Arsene back into the far wall.

Seeing the persona could wield fire, Fox moved quickly and summoned Goemon. With a snapped command, the outlaw fired a myriad of ice at Ren. Both the canine and Captain ignored it just as Venus and her persona intercepted the attack. Her persona was a black and white queen chess piece, holding a staff with a blue crystal in it and floating around it.

“Oracle, give me a scan now!” Joker ordered and rushed at Captain with his dagger raised, which she countered with a pair of twin concealed blades.

“Robin, stats now!” Captain and Akira traded blow for blow while Arsene slammed Ren into the ground.

Skull glanced over to see Robin climb up on Amihsim’s back and avoided Queen’s Frelia. Ace took his place, raised his hammer, and brought it down in rapid succession. Makoto jumped back and rushed forward to deliver a punch to his face, only for Ace to duck and grab her arm, throwing her behind him while he summoned his persona. Ryuji glanced over to where Robin and his persona was, watching as he went through practiced movements with ease while he heard Oracle grumbling to herself behind him.

“Or-”

“Captain! I got it!”

“Good! Share it!” Captain slammed her foot into Joker’s stomach. “Even though I ain’t your weakness, I’m going to kick your ass right here and now.”

Ryuji looked away from them as Morgana crashed into the wall next to him.

“Skull, why are you just standing there!?” The feline got to his feet. “Fight them!”

“I...” He glanced back over at Captain and a deep feeling settled in his stomach, he sincerely hoped he was wrong in thinking who they actually were. “I can’t-”

“Why are you so useless!?” 

“Hey! Don’t call Papa useless!” Opal rushed Mona and threw him back into the wall with a body slam.

Even if Skull couldn’t fight, the least he could do is help defend one of the others. Looking around, he saw Panther using her whip to keep Wolf a fair distance away from her. Fox had Robin pinned against the wall as he pressed his katana harder against the navigator’s polearm. Ace and Queen still hadn’t separated from their fight, each of them sprouting a few injuries here and there, but neither of them backed down. Opal clearly had the upper hand in her fight with Mona. He jolted as he spotted Venus staring at him, and as he reached for his pipe, she moved over to helping Robin fend off Yusuke. 

Skull glanced over at Joker and Captain just in time to see him rolling to a stop next to him. His clothes were covered in tears and spots of blood.

“Joker!” He helped him up. “Man, you gotta call off this fight. They’re too strong for us, even you can defeat their leader.”

“I-I can handle it.” Akira leaned his weight onto Ryuji’s side.

Both of them watched as Captain slowly approached, her persona hovered behind her while Arsene lay glitching on the ground.

“Get behind me.” The blond raised his pipe and readied to summon Kidd

“Skull, you can’t fight her. She’s too strong.”

Captain paused a few feet away and fixed Skull with a soft stare. “I’ll call it off if Joker-”

Suddenly, her head jerked to the side and her mask flew off her face. Chocolate brown eyes widened in horror as he spotted the burnt orange in Captain’s eyes.  _ Oh holy shit _ . Ryuji and Akira turned their heads to see Ann with her whip raised and pointed in their direction. She held her arm and her outfit was equal parts torn as Akira’s was. Panther sent them a thumbs up and turned to help out Morgana. Captain pulled her hood over her face.

“Damnit! Venus!” She called out. “Smokescreen!”

Venus directed a Bufudyne at her just as she sent out an Agidyne. The spells collided and a heavy burst of steamed filled the room. 

“Opal, get us out of here!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Morgana sent a lucky punch blindly out and judging from the startled yelp, he had hit someone.

“Robin! Damnit! Captain, c’mon!”

Once the steam cleared, it was only the Phantom Thieves left in the room. They took a few breather moments before they fell to the floor except for Ryuji.

“I-is everyone okay-”

“Skull.” Morgana glared at him. “Were you just content with watching us have our asses kicked!?”

“Wait, what?” All eyes focused on Ryuji. “Skull, you didn’t fight?”

“I-i couldn’t.” His eyes flicked down to the ground. “There was somethin’ about them... and I, I couldn’t. Sorry about that.”

“The guy who jumps headfirst into fights, didn’t do it with this one.”

“What do you mean, you couldn’t?” Makoto shakily got to her feet. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Don’t start babying him!” Morgana yowled. “If he had helped, we would’ve had them!”

“Mona.” Akira’s tired voice murmured out, stopping any further yelling. “Skull had brought this up to me-

“Then why didn’t he say anything?”

“-and I threw his idea out the window all because...”

“Joker?”

Ryuji looked at him. “Because?”

“Because I didn’t see it as ... important.”

Oh that effin’ stung, that stung like hell.

“I’m sorry, Skull, I was caught up in.. something. I should’ve let them go, but I didn’t.” Akira sighed. “Let’s go home for now and heal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ryu, you okay?”

Ryuji slowly walked up the steps into the school, his mind was still a muffled mess after he had returned from Mementos. He paused in the middle of the highway to rub tirelessly at his eyes.

“Ryu, you okay?”

The blond lowered his hands and felt his voice catch in his throat as he spotted the the large bandage on Michiko’s cheek and on Mishima’s forehead. Toshisda stood behind them, also sporting a myriad of bandages. His eyes rapidly flickered between the three of them and he felt the reality of their acts wash over him.

“I-I-I…” Ryuji looked down at his hands. They were shaking and soon his whole body followed. “ I almost beat you guys up...” His breathing was starting to get frantic and he gripped his chest just as the rest of his body sank to the floor. “Holy shit. Oh god.”

“Ryuji?” He could barely hear Michiko’s concerned voice or feel her hands on his shoulders. “Oh no.”

“What’s happening?”

“He’s having a panic attack!” Suddenly his face was being grabbed and Michiko’s worried face came into view. “Focus on me, okay? Match your breathing with mine, okay?”

He faintly nodded and followed her breathing until he somewhat calmed down. Ryuji leaned on her shoulder and sighed heavily.

“Ryu?”

“I... I think I need to lay down and rest.”

“Alright. Toshida, help me with him. Yuuki, can you run ahead to the nurse’s office and tell her what’s going on?”

“Got it.”

Toshida and Michiko slowly helped Ryuji to his feet.

“Sorry...”

“For what?”

Ryuji dropped his head back onto her shoulders. “For everythin’.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But yesterday-”

Toshida interrupted him. “Let’s have this conversation somewhere the student body can’t watch.”

Ryuji looked behind him and, sure enough, students were watching them leave and mutter to themselves. Eventually, they made it to the nurse’s office where Toshida gently set the blond down while Michiko asked the nurse if they could have a talk in private. She closed the door after the nurse gave in and left.

“Okay.” She turned on her heel and pointed at Ryuji. “Talk, if you can.”

“Lemme ask somethin’ first. Who is Opal?”

There was a pause as Toshida and Mishima turned to Michiko who pulled out her stuffed red panda plush and set it in Ryuji’s lap.

“Ichigo is Opal.”

“Wha?” He looked down at the toy. “But she’s a stuffed animal.”

“Well, just like cognition makes Morgana talk and transform into a bus. Cognition made Ichigo come to life.”

“Okay, but how does-”

_ ‘Hi Papa!’ _

Ryuji nearly dropped the plush at the sound of the new voice. He looked around the room before his eyes fell back to Ichigo.

“No way...”

“Yes way, she can talk in the same way our personas talk with us.”

_ ‘I didn’t hurt you yesterday, did I?’ _

“Nah, I’m fine.” He gave a soft smile. “Thanks for stickin’ up for me.”

‘You’re welcome! That Morgana is mean to you, I see what you tell Mama about!’

He hugged her and directed his attention to the others. “Okay, about the elephant in the room. I... kinda figured out who you guys were durin’ that fight. Well, half of your team at least...”

“That why you didn’t fight back?” Toshida crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

“Yeah. Wait, why didn’t you guys go for me?”

Mishima responded. “You weren’t fighting and it’s been bad to attack someone like that. Oh, and pretty much everyone in the Shadow Brigade knows about you and would feel terrible if they did hurt you.”

“Shadow Brigade?” Ryuji looked over at Michiko. “That’s your team name?”

She shrugged. “Sorry it doesn’t roll off the tongue like ‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts.’ You did a good job with the name.”

“Heh, thanks. So, who's who in your team?”

“What?” Toshida chuckled. “I thought you figured out who we were?”

Ryuji felt his face heat up. “Hey, cut me a break! I figured that shit out durin’ a stressful time!”

“I’m pulling your leg there, Skull. Also, cute outfit. I like how it looks on you.” Toshida added with a wink.

He stared at him for a few seconds before his face erupted into red. 

Michiko nudged Mishima. “Maybe we should leave and let them flirt in peace.”

“I’m up for it if you are.” Mishima smiled and chuckled.

They both turned to leave, Ryuji scrambled off the cot and grabbed their shoulders.

“Don’t leave me with him!”

“Relax, Toshida is a big teddy bear.”

_ “Hey now.” _

Mishima looked at Michiko. “Teddy bear? I see him as a string bean.”

“HEY NOW!”

The trio laughed while Toshida playfully glared at them. Once the laughter died down, Ryuji hands back Ichigo and stands back.

“...Mich.”

“Yes?”

“You gotta tell Akira and them. If you guys are runnin’ through the metaverse while we’re there, they’ll attack you again and I don’t wanna see you hurt. “ He gripped her shoulders. “Please, please, if you keep this a secret, I don’t think I can stall for you guys.”

Mishima tilted his head. “Stall for us? What are you talking about?”

“I, well, I may have said that I couldn’t fight you cause I had a feelin’ about you guys. And then...” He took a breath. “And then Akira said my idea wasn’t as important...”

“Oh?” Michiko’s eye twitched and Toshida reached out to gently smack her arm. “Well that’s rude. Did he ever say why?”

“No...”

“If you’ll excuse me.” 

Both Toshida and Mishima instantly grabbed her, while they both motioned for Ryuji to continue.

“...Anyway, should I go ahead and tell them?”

“Yeah, I think you should.” Toshida spoke for Michiko. “Anything else before we hand the room back to the nurse?”

“No-Wait! Codenames!”

“Ace.” Toshida semi-raised his hand.

“Robin.” Mishima said.

“Captain.” Michiko held up Ichigo and waved her around.

_ ‘And I’m Opal!’ _

“What about the other two?”

“They go to Kosei, once... Kurusu gives us a place to meet up, they’ll tell you theirs. Okay?”

“Got it.” Ryuji moved towards the door and opened it. “See ya in class.”

Things were looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right, before this gets any further off topic.” Makoto said. “We need to know, how long has your team been in the metaverse?”

Ryuji rapped his fingers across the counter of Leblanc as he stared at the entrance and waited. He felt Sojiro’s eyes burn into the back of his head, but he ignored it. Ryuji was about to reach for his phone to text Michiko when the door opened. Toshida held the door open as Michiko and her team walked into the cafe.

“Huh, didn’t know this place was in Yongen-Jaya.” Michiko looked around before her eyes fell on Ryuji. “Hey, waiting for us long?”

“Nah.” He got off the stool and walked over to give her a hug. “I just got here myself.” He heard Sojiro scoff behind him. “You gonna introduce me to them?” 

“Ryuji, this is Hifumi Togo.” Michiko laid a hand on the girl in the proper Kosei uniform and a red rope hair ornament in the shape of a three leaf clover. “And this is Ayami Hyuuji.” She put the other one on the black-silver haired tall girl beside her. 

“Nice to meet ya.” Ryuji shook both of their hands. “The guys are upstairs waiting for us.”

“You guys go on ahead.” Toshida had his eyes glued to the menu. “I want some coffee.”

“Oh!” Ayami perked up and joined the taller male’s side. “I want some coffee too. I forgot to get some when I left this morning.”

“Is that why you were falling asleep in class all day, Ayami-chan?” Hifumi asked. “I was worried for you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Join us once you get your caffeine.” Michiko made her way towards the stairs.

“Aye Captain.” Toshida and Ayami answered without missing a beat. 

Ryuji climbed up the stairs after Michiko, but nearly bumped into her as she paused at the top.

“Kurusu.”

“...Watanabe.”

Michiko walked further into the attic and sat down at the other end of the table. She placed her bag on top of it and pulled out Ichigo. Mishima settled down in the seat left of her while Hifumi sat behind her. Ryuji reclaimed his seat next to Akira and the two teams sat in silence.

“Toshida and Ayami will be up here soon.” Michiko spoke up.

They sat in more silence until Toshida and Ayami joined them.

“Wow, it’s dead up here.” Toshida took his spot on the right side of Michiko and Ayami sat next to Hifumi. “I take it trying to start without us here would’ve result in Michiko flying her way across this table and choking the absolute life out of Kurusu?”

Ann made a choking sound. “Wait, is that a joke? Please say it’s a joke.”

Ayami muttered under her breath. “Given how she beat him up in the fight, that’s not a joke.”

“Right, before this gets any further off topic.” Makoto said. “We need to know, how long has your team been in the metaverse?”

“Since Kamoshitlord.” Michiko responded. “I accidently went into the nasty fuck’s palace and awoken to my Persona. Ichigo was there as well. I probably wouldn’t have gotten out if not for her help.” She gave the plush a pat on the head.

_ ‘Hehehe. Thanks, Mama.’ _

Hearing the toy talk startled everyone apart from Ryuji and the Shadow Brigades

Mishima spoke next. “I was pulled into the metaverse by accident as well when Michiko activated the app. I also awoken to my persona in the palace.”

Toshida took a sip of his coffee. “I’ve known at the Metaverse for a while, it’s been more or less a year.”

“You knew and never did anything about it?” Yusuke asked. “What could’ve possessed you to not check out where that app led to?”

“Never had a desire to. I don’t click on every strange app that appears of my phone.”

“Wait, you said you’ve known about it for a year.” Makoto pointed out. “That means you would’ve already awoken to your persona.”

“Yep.” Another sip. “Uh, back when I was like nine and lived in Tatsumi Port Island. Some shit went down and I got a persona, except I never fully accepted him. Until I followed these three knuckleheads.” He pointed to Michiko, Ichigo, and Mishima. “Went into the literal walking dumpster fire that was Kamoshithead’s palace.”

Makoto and Akira looked at each other, before turning their attention back to the taller third year. 

“You mentioned before that you lived with other persona users.” Makoto said.

“Yeah, they’re my family. We survived...” Toshida suddenly looked crestfallen. “Well, most of us survived what happened on the Island. I live with my older brother, Ken, and our dog, Koromaru.”

“Would you ever be up for introducing us to them?”

“So you can integrate them to see who’s Black Mask? I don’t think so.” The 3rd year crossed his arms. “I’m done.”

Makoto frowned and attention was placed onto Ayami.

“Me?” Ayami blinked and set down her now empty coffee cup. “I...” She trailed off. “M-Maybe Hifumi should go next?”

Hifumi placed her hand on Ayami and smiled softly. “It’s alright, take as long as much time as you need.”

“T-Thank you.” Ayami took a deep breath. “I found out about the Metaverse after following Michiko into Mementos. I... I awoke to my persona there, if I had awoke to it sooner than Michiko wouldn’t have-”

“I keep telling you it’s fine. It turned out alright in the end, honey.” Michiko turned to look at her. “I’ve dealt with worse, remember?”

Yusuke tilted his head and narrowed his eyes slightly. “Wait, I remember. Hyuuji-san, didn’t you warn me about Madarame-sensei?”

“Y-You remember?”

“I do. I’m sorry I never listened to you.”

Ayami gave a soft smile. “I-It’s okay.” 

“Lastly is me.” Hifumi said. “I’ve only been on the Shadow Brigade for a few months. I also awoke to my persona inside Mementos.”

“Now that we’ve got your backstories out of the way. Can I ask what the hell that fight was?” Michiko leaned her elbows on the table. “You guys attacked us out of nowhere.”

“We assumed you were villains.” Akira responded. “Yes, it was bad to jump to conclusions. And yes, it was bad to attack you-”

“Did you not think to maybe tail us to figure out if we were?”

“...We didn’t think about that. It was a rush job because of the school trip coming up. We just wanted this to be done.”

Michiko narrowed her eyes and Ryuji suddenly felt the urge to make sure she didn’t move from her chair.

“Now that that’s been dealt with.” Morgana leapt up onto the table. “We need to talk about what we plan on doing for now on. It only makes sense that we take care of the palaces, we are more equipped and stronger than you-”

_ ‘Now, wait a moment!’ _ Ichigo interrupted.  _ ‘We’re just as strong as you guys! We should be able to do the palaces too!’ _

Morgana bristled. “The palaces were something we could deal with! You never completed a palace before!”

_ ‘That’s because we always let you thieves do it! Mama said we should let you do that to not raise suspension!’ _

The thieves attention honed in on Michiko.

“After I saw you guys in Kamoshitlord’s palace, I knew it would be better to let you handle it.” Michiko leaned back in her chair. “But we would go in from time to time to see how difficult it actually was. It wasn't that bad and I think we should keep doing it. Except, the Phantom Thieves will tell us when you go into Palaces and in return, we the Shadow Brigade, will tell you when we go into mementos.”

“Hmm.” Makoto sounded surprised. “That’s thought out.”

“Wasn’t expecting it from me?”

“Sorry for saying it, but Michiko.” Ann played with her hair. “You kind of tend to be loud and like Ryuji.”

“Casual fun fact, I am captain of the volleyball team which means I have to be loud and act like a leader.”

“Would explain why you said what you did when Kamoshida confessed.”

“What? Yelling out for him to confess to what he did to the track team and namely Ryu?”

Ryuji still remembered that day she did that and a small smile formed on his face. The yell she gave out towards that bastard he could still hear echoed in the halls. In fact, he still wasn’t used to all the apologies coming in months later.

* * *

_ “That’s not the whole story of what you did to this school!” _

_ Ryuji’s eyes widened and his head whipped around to see an angry Michiko. The students moved back to stare at her. _

_ “Tell them what you did to the track team!” _

_ Heavy silence filled the auditorium as as all eyes moved back towards Kamoshida. _

_ “I... I abused the track team and I broke Sakamoto’s leg for standing up to me.” _

_ Gasps filled the room and Ryuji had to look away as attention shifted to him. _

_ “I lied and said he attacked me.” _

_ “And just like that, you turned everyone against because someone had the gall to stand up to your pompous, perverted ass!” _

* * *

Ryuji also remembered she and her mother sued the school afterwards.

“Also, what did you mean by ‘Like Ryuji?’”

“Uh, well.” Makoto seemed to be finding the correct way to phrase it. “I mean, that is to say...”

“Mmh-hmm. Anyway, do we have a deal, Kurusu?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now,” Michiko stood up and picked up Ichigo. “See you guys at school.” She pointed at Ryuji. “And I’ll see you for breakfast someday soon.”

The blond got up. “I’ll walk you out.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’m gonna.”

Ryuji followed them downstairs and said goodbye to each of them, Toshida raised his hand before he could open his mouth.

“I wanna get to know you more.” Toshida smiled. “Could we exchange phone numbers?”

“Wha? Why would you wanna do that?” Ryuji looked confused. “Besides, couldn’t you just get it from Mich?”

“I’m asking you cause I think you’re a cool and amazing person, Firecracker.”

“...Firecracker? A-And you think I’m amazin’?”

“Yeah. Also, Michiko has talked you up to the moon and back. With Hawaii coming up, I wouldn’t mind actually talking to you.”

Ryuji felt his face begin to flush and he rubbed the back of his head. He pulled out his phone. “Kay.”

After exchanging phone numbers, Toshida left with a finger gun motion and a bow, making Ryuji smile at the motion. He turned back and paused, spotting Akira at the bottom of the stairs with his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. There was a look in his eyes that Ryuji couldn’t place as the curly haired leader went back upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The hell is he doin’ here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild AKechi appears

**_Toshida:  
I’m still completely surprised by how you just handed my ass to my during that game._ **

**_Ryuji:  
Heh, I’m that good, huh_ **

**_Toshida:  
Careful, Firecracker, I can feel your ego rising from here. I’m gonna have to knock that down a few pegs_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Bring it, I can’t scared of a challenge._ **

**_Toshida:  
Ever baked before?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
I bake whenever I’m stressed or need to take my mind off of shit. Which has been happenin’ a whole effin’ lot_ **

**_Toshida:  
Something to do with the Phantom Thieves business?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
I guess? I don’t really know. I’ve just gotten a feelin’ that, well that I ain’t really appreciated by them_ **

**_Toshida:  
Oh shit, sorry to hear that_ **

**_Ryuji:  
It ain’t your fault, I’m prolly just thinkin’ too much about some small thing_ **

**_Toshida:  
Back to what you said before. You bake and for how long?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Uh, since I was young. Used to help Ma out with bakin’_ **

**_Toshida:  
We should get together and bake sometime then. I wanna see what you’re made of~_ **

Ryuji softly chuckled as he walked down the street towards Michiko’s house. He had woken up early so he could eat breakfast and spend some much needed time with her. Ryuji had also been texting Toshida non-stop since they traded phone numbers. He had to admit, Toshida was a pretty okay guy once you got past his outward appearance.

**_Ryuji:  
Sure, what do you have in mine?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
*Mind_ **

**_Toshida:  
Mine_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Oh don’t effin’ start. I make one typo and you’re gonna hold that over me_ **

**_Toshida:  
:3c_ **

**_Ryuji:  
THAT’S THE SAME FACE MICH MAKES _ **

**_Toshida:  
Doesn’t it invoke countless terrors?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
It totally does! God, I can see her makin’ that face right down_ **

**_Toshida:  
How she does it is an utter mystery _ **

**_Ryuji:  
GTG, I’m at Mich’s house_ **

**_Toshida:  
Tell her I said good morning_ **

Ryuji paused as he reached the front door of Michiko’s house, he rang the doorbell and waited. He stepped back slightly and stared at the various plants around the house. It seemed like some of them were dying due to the heat, Ryuji felt a little bad for them. The door clicked open and Michiko appeared in the doorway in the shujin summer shirt and a pair of her cinnamoroll sleep pants.

“Hey, bud.” Michiko stepped aside to let him into the house and closed the door behind him.

“Hey.”

As usual, Michiko’s house hadn’t changed. The foyer still looked nice, polished, and basically reeked of people with a lotta money. Then again, given that Michiko’s parents were a lawyer and a CEO, it was to be expected. Ryuji took off his shoes and followed Michiko up the glass stairs to the living room.

“I hope you didn’t suffer waking up early just to come here.”

“That was nothin’ compared to when I was wakin’ up do run track. Besides,” He nudged her with a smile. “Some home cookin’ from you is a-” He paused as he spotted someone in the counter chair. “The hell is he doin’ here?”

Akechi raised his head, cheeks full of scrambled eggs that sat on his plate. He swallow and sent Ryuji a charming smile.

“We meet again. Hello there.”

Michiko walked over to the stove and stirred what was in the pan. “You two know each other?”

“No.” Ryuji sat down in the other counter chair.

“We meet when Shujin took a trip to the TV studio.” Akechi reached over and grabbed the butter and jam. He delicately spread both on his toast and took a bite.

“Wait, is that why I couldn’t find either of you?” Michiko placed the links of sausage and strips of bacon on a plate with fried eggs onto top of lightly buttered toast. 

“Yeah.” Ryuji took the plate from her. “We were talkin’ about Dome Town when he strolled up out of nowhere.” He side eyes the detective. “Were you eavesdroppin’ or somethin’?”

“I would never.” Akechi looked offended as he placed his hand on his chest.

Ryuji huffed and took a bite of his bacon. “So, Mich, how long have you known him?”

“Goro?” She took a gulp of her coffee. “Uh, two years now? We met in the courthouse when Mom and Niijima were duking it out over a case.”

Ryuji almost choked on his food, since when did Michiko start calling that pompous ass “Goro?”

Akechi took a sip of his coffee. “I’ve heard you and Wata-”

She interrupted him. _“Michiko.”_

“ _Michiko_ have been friends for years. That must be some bond you two have.”

“Mmh.” Ryuji shoved food into his mouth and drowned with some orange juice Michiko had given him. “Hey, where’s Mocha?

“She’s been banished to my room because she kept growling at Goro for some unknown reason.”

Ryuji snickered.

“I gotta go put on the shitty skirt. Try not to murder each other.” Michiko rounded the island kitchen, ruffled both of their heads and left.

“If it matter,” Akechi called out. “I think you look lovely in the skirt.”

“I have the legs you wished you had!”

Once Ryuji heard the door close upstairs, he focused his attention on Akechi.

“Why are you here?”

Akechi cleaned off his plate and whipped his mouth. “Am I not allowed to visit a friend before she leaves for Hawaii?”

“Likely story. You sure you ain’t tryin’ to get closer to her?”

“Closer in friendship, perhaps.”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes and Akechi raised his hands in defense.

“I’m far too busy to have a relationship.” He blinked. “Why are you suddenly asking? Are you wary of anyone dating Michiko because you’re afraid?”

“Hell no! I ain’t afraid!”

“Then why the interrogation? If you wish to date Michiko, then ask-”

“We already dated.”

“Oh?” Akechi leaned against the counter. “What happened?”

“Kamoshida happened. We broke up cause I didn’t want her to be a target...” Ryuji pushed his plate away and sighed. “Ugh, why am I tellin’ you this?”

Akechi gave him an awkward pat on the back just as Michiko appeared.

“Alright, let’s go.” She pointed at Goro. “You coming with us?”

“Yes, I’ll ride for one stop and then I’m afraid I’ll have to get off,”

“Kay. She glanced at Ryuji before her eyes flicked down. “You two go ahead of me, I have to set the alarm.”

* * *

Michiko waved as Akechi got off the train, he smiles and waves goodbye before departing from the station.

“Ryuji.” Michiko spoke once the train had reached Aoyama-Itchome station. “Do you regret breaking up?”

Ryuji nearly stumbled over his feet, once he regained his balance, he turned to face her with a shocked look.

“I heard you talking to Goro.” She responded. “Do you?”

“S-Sometimes.” He rubs the back of his head. “I do miss kissin’ you and all.”

“You know, from an outsider's POV, we look like we’re dating. Honestly speaking the things we need as boyfriend and girlfriend was the same things we did as besties, apart from the kissing.”

“I know. We really haven’t changed have we?”

“No, we haven’t.” Michiko nudged him. “So, I heard you and Toshida have been talking a lot~”

“Stop, it’s just talkin’.”

“That’s what they all say.” She smiled. “Wanna hang out with us when we get to Hawaii? Yuuki and I have been checking out some spots so we’re not stuck at the hotel for the entire time. You in?”

Ryuji thought about Akira, Ann, and Makoto. He had no idea what they had planned or if they wanted to do anything. Hell, given how recent things have been going, he didn’t even know if he would be invited to hang with them.

“Yeah, I’m in.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji’s voice was quiet. “...Did he at least say he was sorry or that he was gonna apologize?”

“You cheated.”

Ryuji smirked and waved his deck around. “Don’t know whatcha mean.”

Toshida playfully narrowed his eyes. “Cute, But I’ll have my vengeance. You’ve got a well crafted team there, Ryuji.”

“Thanks, I had a lotta time on my hands.” Ryuji stretched and sank into the airline seat.

Three and a half hours into the flight and the blond could still hear the chatter from the student body. Ryuji glanced to his left, spying Michiko talking to Mishima, who in turn sat next to a disgruntled Akira. Ryuji frowned when he remembered the surprised face he gave when the blond said he would be sitting with Toshida instead of him. Maybe Akira didn’t want him hanging out with Toshida or maybe he just didn’t like Michiko’s team in general?

“Can... Can I ask you somethin’?”

The third year started shuffling his deck. “Sure, shoot.”

Ryuji looked back at Michiko, then to Akira, and back to Toshida. “What happened between Akira and Mich?”

He paused. “She didn’t tell you?”

“Nah.”

“Well...” Toshida dragged his finger along the edges of his cards. “You know, after what happened in Shinjuku, she confronted Kurusu about him leaving you there all alone.”

“She didn’t beat him up, right?”

“No, just told him off. She said she didn’t wanna get suspended for punching a fuck who deserved it.” 

“Did Akira try explainin’ why he left me there?”

“Michiko said he never had one.” Toshida placed his arm on Ryuji’s shoulder. “She didn’t tell you cause she didn’t want you to know what she did and said.”

Ryuji’s voice was quiet. “...Did he at least say he was sorry or that he was gonna apologize?”

Toshida shook his head. “He never issued one or really said he was sorry. Michiko said ‘You what? You’re sorry and you should’ve said something? You should’ve spoken up and not allowed that to happen?’ All Kurusu said to that was a stunned yes.”

“...”

“You alright there, Firecracker?”

“No... but it brought into light how Akira prolly feels about me and all.” Ryuji could feel his heart breaking. “Was... was I not important enough to apologize to? Or at all? What am I to them? Am I even a friend?”

“...Maybe you should try talking to him about it?”

Ryuji looked at him. “How? He tends to avoid serious talk like this.”

“Bunk with him in his hotel room, that way he can’t run.”

“You already had a plan for this?”

“How do you think I confronted my brothers?”

“Well, if it worked for you, it’ll work for me.” Ryuji yawned. “Hey, wake me up when we touch down.”

“Kay. Have a nice nap, Firecracker.”

  
  


“Hawaii, is so beautiful, isn’t it?”

Ryuji rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and clung to Michiko’s arm. “It is nice, but can the teachers please hurry up so we can go?”

“If that ain’t the biggest mood.” Toshida sighed.

“Wait, Tosh.” Michiko looked over at the tall male. “Shouldn’t you be helping the teachers?”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll do my actual job. I’m here for a vacation, not to babysit.”

“Valid.”

“Okay!” Kawakami yelled, gaining the attention of the students. “We have the rooms for everyone!”

“Finally.” Ryuji could hear the mutters from a couple of the students.

“Fuga.” She walked over to Toshida and handed him a couple of key cards. “Hand these out to your section and decide who bunks with who.”

“I don’t work on vacation.”

“You volunteered for this.”

“You’d think I’d stay in Tokyo while everyone was having fun in Hawaii?” Toshida raised an eyebrow. “Also, they can come get the cards and decide that bunking situation for themselves.”

Kawakami sighed. “Why can’t you just do what I ask? Niijima did it.”

“Niijima’s a workaholic.”

_ “Fuga.” _

“Fine.” He snatched the cards and handed one to Ryuji and Michiko. “You two are bunking.”

“Sweet.”

“No!” Kawakami snatched it back. “Sakamoto and Watanabe can’t bunk! Pair a boy with a boy and a girl with a girl!”

“Should’ve just said that from the beginning.”

“Uh.” Michiko said. “I think I’ll be in a room alone given the fact that the class was down a girl before we left. So,” She held out her hand. “Gimme the card.”

Toshida handed her a card without another word and left to do his job. Kawakami gave a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose before turning around and leaving. Michiko waved her card around and looked at Ryuji.

“Wanna just bunk with me and not tell her?”

“Yeah.”

She led the way with Ryuji trailing behind her. Once they left their bags in the room, they returned back to the lobby and spotted a pair of newcomers.

Michiko ran up to hug them. “Hifumi? Ayami? What are you guys doing here?” 

“It was storming pretty bad in L.A, so they decided to just have our school trip here.” Ayami looked Michiko over. “You didn’t bring Ichigo with you?”

Michiko reached into her bag and pulled out the plush, placing her head above the zipper line, and zipped it up. “I wouldn’t leave home without her.”

_ ‘Hawaii is so pretty!’ _ Ichigo squealed.  _ ‘Thank you for bringing me, Mama!’ _

“You’re welcome.” She smiled and addressed the others. “So, where to first?”

Mishima suggested trying some local cuisine, while Hifumi suggested shopping for souvenirs. Toshida said they should go on snorkeling, Ryuji agreed with him. Ayami was fine going with whatever everyone wanted.

“Rock, paper, scissors for it.” Michiko smiled. “Whoever wins is where we go.”

In the end, Hifumi won and they made their way out of the hotel. Ryuji paused as he heard his name being called.

“Ryuji, where are you going?” Ann stood next to Akira and they were both giving him a confused look.

Ryuji jerked his head behind him. “With Michiko and them, they’re going shoppin’.”

“I thought you were going to hang with us.” Akira said. “You never mentioned going with Watanabe.”

“Must’ve slipped my mind.” He said quickly. “Were you expectin’ me to just stay with you guys for the whole trip?”

Akira frowned slightly and walked away, causing Ann to look between him and Ryuji with a stunned look.

“I-I hope you have fun?” 

“Thanks, Ann. Tell Akira I’m sorry, or whatever.”

She followed after the curly haired leader as Ryuji walked out the lobby. He was surprised to see Michiko and the others waiting for him.

“You good?” She asked in a soft voice.

* * *

“Yeah...”

“So, what exactly did you get again, Yuuki?”

The Shadow Brigade currently sat on a bench under a large palm tree, its leaves were shading them from the harsh sun. In an effort to beat the heat, Michiko had brought everyone some all natural shaved ice from one of the stores in the outlet mall. But Mishima had decided to try something different.

“Something called Poke. It’s raw fish.”

“You sure you can handle that?” Toshida wiggled the spoon in his mouth. “I know you ain’t really big on that.”

Mishima nodded and beamed. “I said I wanted to try come local food and this looks like the perfect thing.”

“Yuuki.” Michiko spoke up. “If you take one look and it and don’t think you can try it, I’m willing to buy you something else.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

The server returned with the food in hand, Mishima took one look at it and froze.

“Yuuki-”   
  


“I’m not backing down!” With that, he shoved some of the food in his mouth.

All eyes focused on him, waiting for a reaction. Mishima swallowed and stuck out his tongue, shaking his head as he pushed the food towards Toshida and Ryuji. Wordlessly, Michiko stood up and together the pair walked over to one of the food stalls.

“He tried.” Ayami sighed.

Ryuji set his now empty bowl aside and tried some poke. “It ain’t that bad, it’s kinda weird.”

Toshida tried some. “Tastes pretty good.”

Ryuji took some more before handing it to Ayami and Hifumi, who gently decided. By the time Toshida and Ryuji finished off the remainder of Mishima food, Michiko and Mishima returned with something new.

“What’s that?” Hifumi asked.

“It’s called Loco Moco.” Mishima responded. “It sounded good.”

“Fried egg on top of a hamburger patty with white rice and covered in gravy.” Michiko sat down next to Hifumi and Ayami. “Hell, it smelt so good, even I got one.”

“Sounds... interesting.”

“I know you and Hifumi don’t like this kind of food.” Michiko waved it around. “But will you atleast try a small piece?”

While both girls tried a piece, Mishima dug into his. Ryuji silently reached for his only for Toshida to grab his hand.

“What?”

“Let the boy eat.”

Ryuji pouted and let his hand fall. Once Mishima and Michiko finished, the group continued their shopping and sightseeing.

* * *

Ryuji groaned as he sank into the whirlpool next to Toshida and Mishima. Toshida stretched his long limbs and placed them on the rim. Ryuji’s eyes honed in on the tattoo on his chest and he couldn’t help but move closer to stare at it. The girls sat in the pool, chatting with one another in low voices.

“Curious?”

He jumped. “Y-yeah. I know you gotta be like twenty somethin’ to get one.”

“I had to talk my older sister into letting me get one.”

“Is it symbolic?”

“Yes...” Toshida stared down at the tattoo. “My big brother, Shinji, was a persona user. His persona was Castor and he was amazing. Shinji taught me everything and I looked up him. He cared for me when no one else would, found me wandering the streets too and took me in.” He gave a sad look.

Ryuji looked from the tattoo to Toshida’s face. “What happened?”

“One day, he died saving Ken. I kept his evoker as a memory and got the tattoo as well.”

“What’s an evoker?”

“It’s something my family uses to summon their personas.”

“You know.” Mishima chimed in. “You’ve talked about them before, but who are they?”

“Hard to say since when they were doing shadow hunting, they were kept in the shadows, like us. But who knows, one day you’ll meet them.

Mishima sank down into the water. “They’re not going to blame us for all the mental shutdowns, are they?”

“No, they’re actually doing their own research on the shutdowns. If they do come to us, it’ll be to share info and not to attack us.” He ruffled Mishima’s hair. “We’re safe for now.” Toshida climbed out of the pool. “I’m heading off to bed, you guys should come with just in case some teacher starts hounding you about curfew.”

“Aw, but we just got in.” Michiko calls out.

“You’ve been in for like an hour. Come out before you get all pruney!”

With a groan, the girls and the guys got out of the water and made their way towards the door. Ryuji lagged behind and grabbed Michiko and Toshida’s arms.

“Ryu?”

“What up, Firecracker?”

“I was thinkin’ about maybe talkin’ to Akira sometime soon. Toshida told me what you said to Akira.” Ryuji added before Michiko could open her mouth. “I hope to get somethin’ out of him, but...”

“You got this.” Toshida gave him a pat on the back.

“If it helps, Mishima is bunking with him.”

“Right, he is.” Ryuji took a deep breath. “I got this.”

“You got this.” They both fired finger guns at him and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji’s throat tightened and he slowly turned to face Akira. “...What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Akira's actions catch up to him

Ryuji took a deep breath and stared at the door infront of him. Akira and Mishima’s hotel room almost seemed to loom above him as his hand was frozen above the wood. With a groan, he placed his head against the wall and crossed his arms.

_‘What seems to be the problem?’_ Kidd’s voice sounded in his mind.

“I can’t do this.”

_‘Can’t do what?’_

“I ain’t good at confrontin’ and tryin’ to get Akira to talk about it? That ain’t happenin’.”

_‘You never know unless you try.’_

Ryuji turned on his heel and started to walk away. “I’ll try tom-”

His fist shot out and knocked on the door loudly. Ryuji whipped his head and stared at it.

**“Kidd.”**

_‘Good luck.’_

“Ki-”

“Sakamoto?” Mishima opened the door and looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh.” He lowered his hand and his voice. “I need to talk to Akira.”

“Oh, do you want me to leave?”

“No, no, stay. Kinda need someone to be here so he won’t bail.” Ryuji paused and thought for a few seconds. “Actually... Is it possible you could fake bein’ sick? I get the feelin’ he won’t talk if you’re here.”

“Okay.” Mishima stepped aside and let him into the room.

Ryuji walked in with a casual stride and sat down on the bed. “Yo.”

Mishima played along and sat down in his chair. “Why are you here?” His focus was on Ryuji as he tried avoiding the look Akira sent him.

Ryuji’s brain bounced around for a believable excuse. “Just hear me out! The guy I’m roomin’ with went and brought his girlfriend back to the room.” He lied. “I felt totally awkward stayin’ in there with them.” He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. “I’m just gonna stay here tonight.”

“Even though there are only two beds?”

Ryuji shot Mishima a “Really, dude?” look and the smaller persona user shrank back a bit and mouthed “Sorry.” A knock came from the door and Mishima got up to answer it. Ryuji glanced at Akira, who was standing by the window with his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on Ryuji.

“What?”

“Could’ve-”

“Takamaki?” Mishima was surprised and backed away from the door to let her in.

_What was Ann doing here?_

Ann sighed and sank down onto the opposite bed. “The girl I was sharing a room with took off to her boyfriend’s room! And she took the key!” Her voiced switched to a annoyed tone. “I stepped outside for just a second and the autolock kicked in! I can’t get back in my room!”

As Ann finished her sad tale, Mishima dug his phone out of his pocket. He looked confused as he stared at the screen, Ryuji would probably guess what had caused that expression. Mishima’s fingers danced across the keypad as Akira decided to make his way over to the couch, the blond decided to grab Mishima’s attention.

“You’re lookin’ at stuff online even over here?”

“Huh?” Mishima blinked at him.

Ryuji moved his hand in a rolling motion, obvious to Ann noticing, and quickly placed his hand back down as Akira settled on the couch.

“Oh. E-ever since the Medjed case, many people from overseas have been accessing the website...” His phone with off in his hand. “Uh.” He glanced down at it. “Isn’t it crazy? The Phantom Thieves are finally making their worldwide debut.”

Ann chimed in. “What about the Shadow Brigade? You guys do just as much work as we do.”

Akira scoffed.

Mishima gave a soft smile.. “Thank you, Takamaki, but we’re fine with doing our work from the shadows. You guys are the public face of it all. I’m honestly surprised you guys can handle all those eyes on you.”

“What?”

“Well, after your take down of Medjed, it’s not just Japan anymore whose talking about you. The whole world is waiting to see the Phantom Thieves’ next move.”

Ann twirled her pigtails. “That’s a lot of pressure.”

“Ain’t like we haven’t dealt with it before.” Ryuji yawned. 

“It's gotten late.” Ann said. “It’ll be too much hassle for me to go anywhere else. I’ll just sleep in here tonight.”

Ryuji mentally cursed. “I dunno if that’s a good idea. Can’t you bunk with Makoto?”

“Aw, what? Afraid I’m going to ruin your boys only sleepover? I just said it was too much hassle.”

“More like you don’t wanna effin’ go.”

Ann shot him a glare which he mildly returned. Ryuji turned to look at Akira, who just shrugged.

“She can stay.”

Ryuji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Great, now trying to talk to him was impossible.

* * *

Ryuji huffed as he lay on the floor, Ann laid on the bed, Akira the couch, and Mishima the other bed. This was not how he was expecting this night to go. He glanced over at Mishima, who was staring at his phone. Ryuji debated pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to him, until he suddenly got up and quickly walked into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ann asked.

“Dunno, maybe he was sick.”

Ann looked at the bathroom door and then over at Ryuji and Akira. “Alright, real talk. You guys have been acting wear ever since that night you went to Shinjuku. What happened and no giving me that stupid excuse of ‘Nothing happened’ like you did last time.”

Ryuji blinked in surprise. Had she thought about doing this the same day as him?

“Don’t worry about it, Ann.” Akira responded. “It’s in the past.”

“Actually, it’s not.” Ryuji sat up. “It was recently brought up due to Toshida tellin’ me.”

“What did he tell you?”

“About... your and Michiko’s talk.”

“...What do you want me to say?”

Ryuji’s throat tightened and he slowly turned to face Akira. “...What?”

“I said-”

“I heard what you effin’ said!” Ryuji got to his feet. “What the hell man? Are you not gonna apologize for what you did? Is it so hard to like acknowledge your effin’ actions!?”

“Woah, Ryuji.” Ann got off the bed. “Calm down-”

“I can’t. Not after he doesn’t want to apologize for leaving me alone to be groped by a pair of guys in Shinjuku. Him and Morgana just watched as I was dragged away and they left!”

“You did what?” Now Ann was looking at Akira. “Akira, why the hell did you leave him there?”

Akira was silent.

“Well?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t-” Ann pinched the bridge of her nose. “You saved a woman from this, but you just leave Ryuji to that same fate?” She grabbed Ryuji’s arm. “They didn’t do anything, did they?”

“No, Toshida saved me.”

“That’s good. At least someone did. I’m surprised at you, Akira. No wonder Ryuji’s been drifting away from you and from us.” She frowned. “You know what? I’m sorry, Akira, but I can’t stay in a room with someone who leaves their friend in that terrible situation and then refuses to apologize. I’m going to talk to Morgana as well once we get back home, but I’m going back to my room.”

“I-I thought you said-”

“It was a lie, I wanted answers to my question and I knew I wouldn't get them unless I made something up about having to stay here.” She talked towards the door. “Bye.” She slammed the door shut and the room fell quiet.

Ryuji rubbed his arm. “I don’t want to stay here either. If you didn’t feel the need to say sorry to me, then what am I to you? A friend? An acquaintance? A joke? Either way, I’m not comfortable around you anymore.” He left the room and softly closed the door.

He stood there in the hallway and let out a shaky breath. Ryuji pulled out his phone and sent a text to Mishima.

**_Ryuji:  
_** **_Hey._ **

**_Mishima:  
Hello._ **

**_Ryuji:  
Thanks for leavin’ the room and I’m sorry ya had to hear all of that._ **

**_Mishima:  
It’s fine. I had Michiko on speaker, she heard all of it too._ **

**_Ryuji:  
That’s fine. Do you plan on stayin’ in the room?_ **

**_Mishima:  
No, probably not. Kurusu needs some time to himself. I’ll join you shortly. Where do you plan on going?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Maybe hangin’ out in Toshida’s room? I remember hearin’ Ayami and Hifumi talk about havin’ a girl’s sleep over in mine and Michiko’s room._ **

**_Mishima:  
Okay, be right out. Also, Sakamoto?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Yeah?_ **

**_Mishima:  
I’m sorry all of that happened to you. How are you feeling?_ **

**_Ryuji:  
Like a pile of shit._ **

Ryuji locked his phone and sank down against the wall. How was he going to handle the future now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...” Mishima sipped at his apple juice. “What happens to the Phantom Thieves now?”

Ryuji mindlessly picked at his breakfast while he listened to the chatter around him. He currently sat between Toshida and Mishima while the girls sat across from them. With a groan, Ryuji wordlessly leaned to rest his head on Toshida’s shoulder.

_ ‘Is something wrong, Papa?’ _

“Hmm?” Ryuji looked at the plush toy in Michiko’s lap. “‘M fine, just tired.”

_ ‘You look moppy.’ _

Ryuji glanced off to where he could see Akira sitting with Yusuke, he spotted Ann sitting with Makoto some distance away and the girls were whispering to each other. Ann was shooting Akira glare after glare while the curly haired leader pushed his plate away.

“I think I ain’t over what happened last night.”

“And that’s understandable.” Michiko said. “Given what I heard...”

“So...” Mishima sipped at his apple juice. “What happens to the Phantom Thieves now?”

“Dunno. I guess... I’ll still work with him but I won't hang out with him. And I think Ann is thinkin’ the same thing as me.” Ryuji took a bite of his bacon. “... Got any plans for today?”

“Ayami wanted to look at...” Michiko trailed off and looked at the tall girl.

“The Kauai Museum.” Ayami beamed. “It has art of native Hawaiians and I wanted to go.”

Toshida finished a bite of his waffle. “I’m still electing snorkeling and maybe a walk around the beaches here.”

“So, the girls go to the museum while the boys go snorkeling-”

“Actually.” Hifumi interrupted her. “I would love to go Snorkeling.”

“And I wouldn’t mind going to the museum with you and Ayami.” Mishima said.

“Aw Yuuki, hanging out with the girls.” Michiko teased him with a smile.

Mishima stammed and hid himself in his shirt. The group laughed and left the table, threw away any scraps, and left the room. Ryuji passed Akira and tried to ignore the bags under his eyes and the small look he sent the blond. On the way out of the hotel, Toshida paused.

“Hold up.”

They watched as he walked over to an auburn haired girl sitting under the shade of a palm tree. They exchanged a few words and the girl stood up and made her way over to the group with Toshida behind her.

“Guys, this is Haru Okumura. She’s in my class, I hope you don’t mind, but I asked her to join us.”

“Hello.” She said politely.

One by one they introduced themselves to her and Okumura smiled.

“This is the first time anyone has ever invited me anywhere.”

“I know that feeling.” Mishima responded. “Before these guys came along, no one invited me to anything. They’ll make you feel right at home.”

“Aw!” The girls pulled Mishima in for a hug. “Yuuki, that’s so precious!”

Mishima’s face grew red and he flailed his arms around. He begged Toshida and Ryuji to help him, they both said he was on his own.

* * *

“Thank you for inviting me out again. I had a lovely time.”

“Anytime, Okumura.” Michiko smiled. “Since we still got like two more days here, how about we just hang with ya?”

“Really?” Okumura blinked in surprise. “I won’t be intruding?”

“Nah, you won’t. The more, the merrier.”

“I’d enjoy that very much, thank you, Watanabe-chan.” She turned to Toshida. “And you too, Fuga-san.”

“You’re welcome, Okumura.”

Okumura smiled, bid the group farewell, and went inside the hotel. Michiko stretched and popped her back with a groan.

“Don’t know about anyone else, but I’m ready to sleep. Or maybe even just lay on the bed watching whatever is on.”

Ayami yawned. “Oh my, seems my body would agree with you.” She looked at Hifumi “Ready to turn in for the night?”

“I am more than ready.” 

‘What about the boys?’ Ichigo chimed in. ‘Whatcha gonna be up to?’

Mishima tilted his head. “I don’t know. M-Maybe I could join you, Michiko. I still getting the feeling I’m not very welcome in my hotel room just yet.”

“I don’t mind it. Toshida, Ryuji?”

Toshida shrugged. “Might chill in my room, might swim. Who knows.”

“Kay. Wanna hang out with Yuuki and I, Ryu?”

“Nah, I actually gotta ask Toshida somethin’ in private.”

Several pairs of eyes glanced between the two and Toshida looked over at him.

“Oh?” The 3rd year raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Fine. Good night, you two.”

“Night.” Ryuji waited for them to depart into the lobby before turning his attention back to Toshida. 

“What’s up?”

“I know we haven’t really known each other long, but, uh...” Ryuji played with his skull necklace. “I was wonderin’ if you wanted to go out on a date with me.”

“A date?”

“...yeah.”

“I’d love too.” Toshida smiled at him. “So where are we going?”

“I-I was thinkin’ we could just walk around or somethin’. We all already ate, so there’s no point in gettin’ more food.”

“You know, I’m a big fan of ice cream.” He hinted.

“No kiddin’?”

“No kidding.”

“Let’s go then!”

* * *

Ryuji lapped at his ice cream as he and Toshida sat in the sand. The sound of waves slamming into the beach could be heard and it gave off the air of almost calming aura. Beside him, Toshida hummed contently and finished the rest of his sundae.

“That was some good ass ice cream.”

Ryuji bit into his cone. “Yeha, it was pretty good.” He took another bite and stared out at the water, completely unaware of the look Toshida was giving him.

“Damn.” Toshida gave a low whistle. “You’ve won my heart.” 

“I-I won what?”

“My heart.” He moves close to him. “I mean, that is why you asked me out, right? Or am I reading the signs wrong?”

Ryuji could feel his face heat up. “W-Well, uh… M-Maybe?” He rubs the back of his head. “L-listen, Toshida, I kinda fell for you when you saved me back in Shinjuku and I know how effin’ cheesy that sounds. Like, you saved me and then brought me to Michiko’s despite the fact that it was the last train.”

“So, love at first sight kinda thing?”

“I guess.” Ryuji finished his cone, “You do remind me of Michiko sometimes. You’re both protective by nature.”

“Been this way since I was young. Used to protect the kids from bullies in the orphanage.”

“Orphanage?”

“Yep, I don’t have a mom and dad. I was raised along with Ken and some other people…” Toshida goes quiet, clearly not wanting to talk about it more. “I know I always trail off when it comes to my past, but there’s not much there. Just a sad tale about a kid no one wanted.”

“That ain’t true. Sad story or not, you were a kid someone wanted.” Ryuji laid his hand on his shoulder. “Anyone who didn’t want you is prolly regrettin’ it now. Biggest mistake of their lives, just tossin’ you aside like that. They missed out on who you became. Don’t put a value on your life based on someone’s piss poor decision.”

“Wow.” Toshida blinked at him, eyes full of surprise. “I’ve, uh, never heard that before.”

“I’ll say it again if I have to.” Ryuji puffed out his chest.

“Thanks.” Toshida leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. “You’re a good guy, Firecracker.”

Ryuji rubbed his cheek and stared at him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before they leaned into each other and pressed their lips in a soft kiss. They broke apart and Toshida placed a hand on the blond’s cheek.

“Thanks for the date, Ryuji.”

“Hehehe. Uh, no problem.” Ryuji straighten up. “What does this make us?”

“What do you want it to make us?”

“I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend, actually.”

“I’d love that.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys, this is Junpei Iori, One of my older brothers. He was chosen to be the new gym teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, it's a wild junpei

The rest of the trip passed very quickly, although it would be a trip Ryuji wouldn’t forget. After his and Toshida’s kiss, the pair told Michiko and the others.

_ “It was honestly a matter of time.” Michiko teased. “Y’all were texting and hanging out 24/7. We should’ve taken bets.” _

Ryuji gave a small smile as he stood next to Michiko in the auditorium. He leaned forward and placed his chin on her shoulder.

“Wonder why we have an announcement so soon after we came back.”

“...”

“Mich?”

“My mom told me last night. Kobayakawa got hit by a truck and died. He was on his way to the police station before the truck hit him.”

Ryuji eyes widened. “What?”

“I mean, the man wasn’t the best principal, but to die like that...” She glanced at him. “Also, according to some witnesses, they say he paused in the middle of the street and something black was leaking from his mouth.”

“He had a mental shutdown?”

“Yeah. Seems Black Mask struck while we were all out.”

“Do you have any idea who it could be?”

Michiko tilted her head. “Actually, I do, but I wanna think more on it.”

“Could you-”

“If I may have everyone’s attention.” An elderly man stood behind the podium. “I have some terrible news. Principal Kobayakawa has died.”

Chatter instantly sounded throughout the hall, nearly drowning out what else the man had to say.

“But why the hell would Black Mask target the principal?” Ryuji lowered his voice. “It’s not like he’s connected to him or anythin’.”

“Maybe he is.” Michiko looked around. “Let’s get out of here so we can talk about this without someone overhearing.”

“Lead the way.”

They crept out of the auditorium and into the silent hallway. Michiko glanced around for any stragglers before giving the go ahead. 

“So what’s your idea?”

“Kobayakawa was working with someone, and clearly that someone felt the need to terminate their contract. Whoever was his boss gave him Kamoshitlord, and when he confessed to what he did, that put a strain on their work. Not to mention the suing and the trial that came afterwards, something that caused their contract to break.”

“You think there’s somethin’ more to this?”

“Yeah, and it’s way bigger than I thought.”

“So, if Kobayakawa answered to someone higher up, that means they also answer to someone higher, right?”

Michiko paused. “Holy shit, I think you’re right.”

“Where would Black Mask fit into this?”

“I think he’s a hitman.”

One of the door to the gym teacher’s office suddenly opened, startling Michiko and Ryuji. Toshida poked his head out and looked around until his eyes fell on them.

“Oh, there you two are. I was about to come and get you.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Just.” He looked back inside the room before turning back to them. “Just come here.”

The pair walked into the room and paused upon seeing Mishima in one of the chairs and a man with an aqua baseball cap on backwards, messy dark gray hair peeked out from under it, white tee-shirt with dark pants, and a necklace with a dagger design on it. 

“Yo!” The man cheerfully said. 

“H-Hey.” Michiko and Ryuji turned to Toshida and waited for an explanation.

“Guys, this is Junpei Iori, One of my older brothers. He was chosen to be the new gym teacher.”

“Oh.”

Ryuji blinked. “Wait, he’s one of the persona users you were talkin’ about?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, you were talking about me, Tosh?” Junpei smiled. “That’s nice that you talk about us.”

Toshida huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head away to try and hide his blush. “I mean, they were asking about my family.”

“Not really.” Michiko teased.

“We hardly ask about them.” Mishima added.

“I think you’re just happy to talk about them.” Ryuji playfully nudged him.

“I’m going to tell Chidori about this!”

“Don’t you dare! And would you guys stop giving him ammo!”

They chuckled as Toshida pouted and sank into one of the nearby chairs.

“Tell them why you’re here, Junpei.”

“Right.” Junpei leaned forward. “I was sent here after the death of your principal to investigate his connections to a certain politician.”

“Who?”

“Masayoshi Shido.”

“Wait, wait, hold up.” Michiko said. “You’re tellin me that our principal had ties to Shido?”

“Apparently. Why else would he have been targeted with a mental shutdown?”

“He was just about to go to the police.” Ryuji sat down on the corner of one of the desks. “Would that also mean Shido has his hand in them as well?”

“That’s what Akihiko is going to figure out. Since Shujin is the center for the start of the Phantom Thieves, Mitsuru figured I should start here while Fuuka hacks into the school to see if Kobayakawa had kept anything about his murderer.”

“So...” Ryuji trailed off. “You guys don’t think the Thieves had anythin’ to do with this?” 

“You guys were out of the country and haven’t done anything this extreme.”

“Huh.” Michiko placed her chin on her hand. “Which means you guys don’t listen to the rumors the media spreads.”

Junpei waved it off. “With how long we’ve been doing this, we learned to stop listening to those.”

“So what happens now?” Mishima eyes flicked between Junpei and the others. “Does that mean we’re working together?”

“Well, I can tell you that if you guys have any persona business. Mitsuru says her office is free to use for your base of operations.” Junepi twisted around in his chair. “Is there anyone else who should know this info?”

“There’s Ayami and Hifumi in Kosei. Not to mention Ichigo, who I left in the classroom.” Michiko turned to Ryuji. “Are you going to tell the Thieves?”

“I guess so, this kinda involves them as well.” He rubbed the back of his head. “What Akira does after hearin’ this news is gonna be up to him. Maybe he’ll listen, maybe he won’t.”

He had a distant feeling that this was going to make a turn for the worse.


	12. Chapter 12

“And that’s everything he told you?”

“Yeah.”

After school, the thieves had meet up at Leblanc and Ryuji had relayed the info Junpei had told him. A small beat of silence hung in the air while Futaba poured through the data Makoto had lifted from her sister’s computer. They continued to talk with Ryuji chiming in every now and then, but otherwise he was quiet as he gave a side eye to Akira. The leader was completely silent, making no move to add to the conversation.

“Sheesh.” Morgana’s voice broke the tense air. “Some team you are. What’s with all the hesitation? I can’t stand this! Even you, Ryuji! You just back down the second someone disagrees with you!”

Ryujii stared at him. “What...?”

“I guess all you’ve been talking about is using the Phantom Thieves name to pick up girls anyway. Being hyped up because of the popularity is fine, but getting conceited over it is unacceptable.”

“Where the hell is this comin’ from all of a sudden? I haven’t even said anythin’ like that in a while. And what the eff do you mean by ‘getting conceited’?” Ryuji narrowed his eyes. “And since you brought up what I’ve been usin’ the name for. Aren’t you actin’ for your own benefit here too?”

“My appearance might have changed, but I’m still an admirable human.”

Ryuji opened his mouth to argue about that, but Ann cut in.

“Admirable? Tell me you’re joking, Morgana.”

Morgana blinked in surprise. “L-Lady Ann?”

“Don’t you ‘Lady Ann’ me. Ryuji told me about the night you and Akira left him in Shinjuku. If you’re such an admirable human, then what’s your excuse for telling Akira that leaving Ryuji to be assaulted like that was fine?”

“Wait, Morgana and Akira did what?”

Morgana and Akira shrank under the bewildered looks Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba shot them.

“Well, Morgana?”

“I-I assumed he could’ve gotten himself out of that situation. He was fine-”

“I was not fine! I was literally askin’ you and Akira to help me out!” Ryuji snapped.

“You’re clearly fine cause you got free-”

“I didn’t! I was rescued by Toshida before those effin’ creeps could do anythin’!” He jabbed a finger at Akira. “And then you don’t call or text me to see if I’m okay. I guess your content with lettin’ your ‘best friend’ almost lose somethin’ precious.”

Akira tried to defend himself. “Morgana-”

“Oh, don’t you try to give me an excuse. Cause if that’s your excuse for not checkin’ in on me, what’s the excuse for not apologizin? Which you still haven’t done, by the way.”

“What?”

“Akira!”

“Of course the carnal blond monkey turns this around and makes it all about him!”

Ryuji felt something snap in him. “What the absolute hell is your problem with me, Morgana? You’ve been like this since day effin’ one!”

“It’s because you’re an imbecile! Someone so dumb we could replace you with a dog and there would be no difference! You’re not useful to this group, everyone has a slot on this team for the stuff they do, but you? You’re not needed!”

Ann tried to step in. “Morgana!”

“Is that how you feel about me? That I’m so worthless that you’re better off insultin’ me than tryin’ to actually acknowledge what I’ve done for this team? I know I ain’t smart like Makoto or Futaba, or as skilled as Yusuke or Ann, and I know I ain’t a leader like Akira is. But you constantly rub it in, every chance you get with no fail.” Ryuji’s shoulders sagged and he turned to look at the others. “I’ve... I’ve noticed you guys tend to do the same. Dog pile on Ryuji and point out that kinda shit. The past few days I’ve spent with Michiko and her friends, it put a lotta stuff into the light about respectin’ someone and treatin’ them with kindness.”

“Ryuji...” Ann reached out to touch him, but he jerked his arm away.

“I’ve been debatin’ if I should leave the Phantom Thieves and... after this, I finally have my answer.” Ryuji gripped his sleeve. “I’m leavin’ the Phantom Thieves.”

A stunned silence filled the air as Ann took a small step towards him.

“R-Ryuji, you can’t be serious.”

“I am and I’m leavin’. Thanks Ann, for stickin’ up for me.” He gave her a sad smile and picked up his bag. “Bye.” He left the attic and quickly walked out of Leblanc, passing a bewildered Sojiro in the process.

Ryuji stood in the cool air and took a deep breath. His chest burned and his throat was starting to tighten. He bite his lip and fought back tears, he headed for the train station and to the only group who had welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

Activating the Metanav, he walked into the subway numbly, hardly feeling the change into his thief attire as he stood at the main entrance. Kidd wordlessly came out and pulled him up onto  _ Adventure Galley _ . Ryuji wrapped his arms around the skeleton as the captain set out to find the Shadow Brigade. He tightened his grip on Kidd’s tattered captain’s coat, his persona rested his clawed hand on top of his head.

“Oh Lad...”

A couple of minutes went by before Ryuji could hear the sound of voices, but he couldn’t bring himself to pry his face for Kidd’s chest.

“I-Is that Kidd with Skull?” 

“Oh my.” 

“Oh dear.” 

“Papa!”

“Skull!”

“Firecracker!”

Kidd gently pulled him from his chest and Ryuji climbed off Adventure Galley, he collapsed against Michiko and Toshida.

“Kidd.” Michiko readjusted her hold on him. “What happened?”

“He left the Thieves. They got into an argument and Lad decided he couldn’t stay with them anymore.”

Toshida gently played with Ryuji’s hair. “Was it bad?”

“Very.”

“We were just on our way out too.” Michiko pulled his face out of her neck. “Ryu, I’m heading back home, would you like to come with me?”

He nodded wordlessly and Michiko lead her team out of Mementos. Ryuji clung to Toshida once they returned to the real world. The nightlights of Shibuya burns his eyes, but he makes no move to look away as he feels Toshida place a soft kiss to his forehead.

“He’ll come home with me. Maybe tomorrow we can decide-”

“Wait, we’re coming with you!” Mishima interrupted. “Sakamoto is hurting and there’s no way I could go home knowing that he’s in pain.”

“Yuuki’s right.” Ayami added. “Ryuji-kun is one of us and I refuse to leave a friend like this.”

“I’m not leaving him like this, Michiko.” Toshida tighten his grip on Ryuji.

“We’re all in agreement? Bunking over at my house and watching over Ryuji?”

“How will your parents feel about this?” Hifumi asked. “Having us stay over on such short notice?”

“Dad is on a company retreat, Mom is working a pretty big case and is choosing to stay with a friend so she can be closer to the law firm, and my big sister has gone back to college. The house is empty apart from my dog.” Michiko looked up at the departure for the trains. “Let’s go before the train show up. It’s the last one and I don’t want to miss it.”

* * *

Mocha, Michiko’s Akita, greeted them at the door with a wagging tail and sloppy kisses. Ryuji moved away from Toshida to give the dog attention as Michiko went over where the rooms were located.

“Ryu?” He looked up at Michiko. “Are you alright with bunking with me?”

“Yeah... Thanks for doing this, you didn’t have to.”

“Shush. You know I’d do anything for you.” She hugged him. “You’re my best friend after all.”

Ryuji hugged her back. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now c’mon, I still have some of your pajama’s you left last time you slept over.”

Ryuji followed her to her room and changed clothes while Michiko went to go check on everyone and their sleeping arrangements. Dressed in a loose black tank top with a tiger face on the front and a pair of loose red baggy sleep pants, Ryuji sat on the edge of her bed. He turned his head as he heard Mocha’s claws on the wood before she came bounding in. 

“Hey girl. A lotta people in the house right now, huh.” Ryuji played with her fur. “I bet you’re getting a lotta attention too.”

Mocha just wagged her tail as a response before climbing up on the bed. Ryuji gave her one last pat before getting up and closing the blinds. Michiko walked in not soon after and placed Ichigo on the bed.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. You’re already doin’ so much for me anyway.” He walked back to the bed and grabbed Ichigo before collapsed onto the mattress.

_ ‘Cuddles from Papa!’ _

Ryuji gave a light chuckle as Michiko moved to the bathroom.

“Well, I’m going to spoil you rotten tomorrow.” She responds from the bathroom. “Oh shit, don’t forget to text your mom. I don’t want her freaking out.”

Ryuji dug his phone out of his discarded pants and sent his mom a quick text before dropping it on the nightstand. Michiko came out of the bathroom in a baggy black and white shirt that was slipping off her shoulder and a pair of dark blue and gray plaid pants. She turned off the lights, slipped under the covers, and bid Ryuji goodnight. Within a few hours, Michiko had fallen asleep while Ryuji was still wide awake. He looked at her before carefully rolling out of bed. The blond peeked into her office, seeing her stream setup with her double monitors, headphones placed on her mic stand and her computer turned off.

Ryuji walked a bit further into the room and jumped when he heard something rustle above him. He looked up, spotting the heads of Ayami and Hifumi as they slept soundly. Ryuji left quietly and made his way down the glass steps to the first floor. He peeked into the rooms until he found the one Mishima and Toshida were sharing. Mishima was fast asleep, his body turned towards the window as he hugged the sheets closer to his body. Toshida lay flat on his stomach with his face half hidden by his pillow.

“Tosh.” Ryuji spoke quietly and shook him. “Tosh, wake up.”

“Mmh?” A lone silver eye slowly blinked open and looked at him. “Ryuji? What are you doing up?”

Ryuji rubbed his arms. “Can I talk to you?” 

“...kay.”

Ryuji moved back as Toshida slowly got up and out of the bed. They left the room and taller gently closed the door. They sat down under the staircase and Toshida rubbed his eyes to wake up.

“So?”

“...Why do you like me?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you like a screw up like me? I mean, you could probably get any dude, but you went for me. The same guy that effed up so badly that he got his leg broken, became the local school delinquent and other shit. Not to mention the shit others say about me. I mean, I ain’t even that smart, graceful, skilled or...” Ryuji shrugged and pulled his knees up to his chest. “My life has been nothing but one big mess, yet you like me. And like me enough that we’re goin’ out. Why?”

“Ryuji, I like you for you. I don’t care about all that other stuff or about what people say about you.” Toshida grabbed his hand. “Now you say you’re not smart and I’m calling BS on that. You’ve come up with some good ideas in the past. You’re skilled, just not in a way people understand. And about being graceful, I don’t give two shits. Your leg getting broken is not your fault, that asshole confessed to that.” He kissed the back of Ryuji’s hand. “What I like about you is your honesty, your loyalty, your humor, your heart, your determination. Everything that shows through your personality and your actions.”

“But... what the others said-”

“Someone, who I like, once told me ‘Don’t put a value on your life based on someone’s piss poor decision.’ Sound familiar?”

Ryuji gave him a smile and wiped at the tears that had caught on the sides of his eyes. “Y-Yeah, it does.”

“Good. Feel better?”

“A little.”

Toshida kissed his cheek. “That’s some good news. Do you still wanna talk?”

“Nah, I got my question answered.” Ryuji returned the kidd. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now off to bed with you, I’m tired as all hell.”

Ryuji chuckled and got up, wishing him a good night as he climbed up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Mama, what happens now?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change midway through

“Nothing like breakfast with friends to make someone feel better.” Ryuji finished off his pancakes and leaned back in his chair.

“Truly the best.” Michiko put her plate in the sink. “What’s your plan for today?”

“I ain’t ready to face them yet, especially not at school. I guess I’ll stay here, if that’s alright with you.”

“Sure, go ahead. Mocha could use the company.” 

“Oh, and thanks again for staying with me, you guys.” Ryuji turned to look at the others. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“We wanted to, Ryuji.” Ayami responded as she handed her plate to Michiko.

Hifumi smiled. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Same.” Mishima took a bite of his bacon.

“Same here.” Toshida kissed his forehead. “I’d move the world for you.”

Ryuji blushed and ducked his head, the blush spread to his ears and neck when he heard the girls gush over the affection.

“Toshida’s being all cute!”

“What a surprise.”

Toshida locked eyes with Michiko before he moved down to smother Ryuji in affection.

“Ack!”

“Alright lovebirds! We need to go!” Michiko grabbed her bag. “Bye Ryuji!”

“See ya!” Ryuji watched them leave. Once he heard the door slam, he turned to look at Mocha. “Guess we’re alone, huh.”

Mocha just wagged her tail and nosed at Ryuji’s hand, wanting more pets.

* * *

  
  


Michiko sighed as she sank down into her seat. She had avoided the Shujin PT members, but she knew she wouldn’t be so lucky in the afternoon.

_‘Mama, what happens now?’_

Michiko looked down at Ichigo and dragged her fingers through her fur. “I don’t know, whatever Ryuji decides. It’s his life after all.”

_‘So, I can’t fight the stinky cat?’_

“Sadly no.”

_‘I could take him.’_

“You probably could, but I don’t know how I would explain that to Ryuji. He doesn’t want to fight them, Ichigo.”

_‘Fine.’_ Michiko could almost see her pouting.

_‘Madam.’_ Ren appeared before her. _‘There’s no buzz from the Phantom Thieves personas. I was expecting non-stop chatter. Perhaps, Ryuji’s exiting has cause some rift in the team.’_

Yammu appeared and laid his head on top of Ren’s. _‘Well given that he was basically the life of the party, it’s to be expected.’_

_‘Hmm.’_ Michiko leaned back in her seat as the bell rang. _‘Now I’m curious if they’re going to stay together.’_

_‘Black Mask is still out there.’_ Ren said. _‘If they’re smart, they’ll know that splitting up and trying to tackle this issue will be a bad idea.’_

Michiko’s phone went off and she peeked at it.

**_Goro-boro:_   
_Forgive me for the late response, but I’m sorry to hear about the death of your principal._ **

**_Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:  
_ _Thanks, but I ain’t entirely hung up on the man tho. Especially, with my history with him._ **

**_Goro-boro:_   
_Ah, my apologies._ **

**_Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:_   
_Actually..._ **

**_Goro-boro:  
_ _Yes?_ **

**_Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:_  
 _It’s weird how he died. Hit by a truck while on his way to the police station. Not only that, but he stood in the road. Kinda weird, right?_ **

**_Goro-boro:_  
 _I-I suppose. Perhaps he was just distracted._ **

**_Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:_  
 _By what? He didn’t have anything in his hands._ **

**_Goro-boro:_   
_Michiko..._ **

**_Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:  
_ _Oh, I know. Since you’re the detective prince and all, maybe you could get his file and look over it?_ **

**_Goro-boro:_   
_I..._ **

**_Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:_  
 _Goro?_ **

**_Goro-boro:_   
_I’m afraid I have to leave. Duty calls._ **

Michiko frowned as Goro stopped texting. Odd, why was he suddenly so jumpy? She mentally sighed, and added that incident to her speculation. The rest of the day passed slowly, with Ryuji texting her all day. As the last bell rang, she gathered her things, picked up Ichigo, and left the classroom.

“Holy-! Ann?!”

Michiko nearly dropped Ichigo as she spotted a disheveled Ann standing in the hall. She stood with her hair a total mess, her shirt had a few dirty stains on it, one sock wasn’t pulled up all the way, and there were bags under her eyes.

“M-Michiko?”

“Yeah?”

Ann placed her hands on Michiko’s shoulders. “Please, tell me Ryuji is with you or at least that you know where he is. He wasn’t answering his phone and everytime I call him, it goes to voicemail.”

“Uh...” Her phone goes off and both girls stare at it. “H-Hold on.”

**_Ryu <3:   
You got a boring selection of movies. It okay if I use your Netflix?_ **

**_**Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:  
** Ryuji_ **

**_Ryu <3:   
Eh? What?_ **

**_**Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:**  
Ann’s in front of me right now and she’s looking like a fine ass wreck. She’s really worried about you. It alright if you lift the “Don’t tell anyone where I am” thing?_ **

**_Ryu <3:  
... How bad does she look?_ **

**_**Michiko ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:  
** Like a kicked poodle whose been left out in the rain._ **

**_Ryu <3:   
Shit. I’ll call her_ **

Ann’s phone suddenly rang and the model scrambled to pick it up.

“H-Hello?” Her face brightened up. “Ryuji! Oh, thank god! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. Your phone kept going to voicemail and you never answered your texts.” 

Michiko leaned against the wall as Ann continued her chat with Ryuji.

_‘Mama?’_

“Yeah?”

_‘That was nice of you.’_

“Ann is nice.” Michiko reached into her bag and pulled out Ichigo. “She was really worried about Ryu. And if I were in her shoes, I would’ve wanted someone to tell me where my friend was as well.”

_‘Oh...’_

“You ok? You’ve been off and kinda silent lately.”

_‘I’m... thinking. With everything that’s been happening, I don’t like it. The more we go into mementos, the more uneasy I feel. But with the poll on Yu-Yu’s site almost feels like something is off.’_

“You think it was rigged or hacked?”

_‘I think so?’_

Michiko frowned. “I’ll ask Yuuki about it once we see him.”

_‘Okay.’_

“Michiko,” Ann ended her call with Ryuji. “Thank you for telling Ryuji about this. He asked me not to tell anyone else and I agreed.”

“That’s good. Say, Ann.”

“Yes?”

“What happened after Ryuji left?”

Ann sighed. “We got into another argument, this one longer, before we left Leblanc. After the whole thing with Akira and Morgana, no one really knew what to do. I think after learning about that, we all unanimously decided that we should keep this as a professional relationship and broke off our friendship ties with them. Only Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and I are still friends.”

“How are Kurusu and Morgana taking it?”

“I don’t know and I honestly don’t care.”

“What about the plan to go after Okumura?” 

“You guys could do it. If we tried, it probably wouldn’t go well.” Ann pat Michiko on the shoulder. “I’ve got to go, but thank you again.” She hugged her and left.

Michiko stood in the hallway and blinked. The Shadow Brigade taking on Okumura’s Palace? Well, what a way to announce yourself to the public.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mind your own business.” The man growled at her. “This is between my fiance and I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while i suffer from Writer's Block

“For someone who didn’t want to leave the house, you were all for ramen.”

“Ramen makes everything better.”

“Uh-huh.”

Currently, Ryuji, Michiko, and the group were walking back from a ramen shop the blond had wanted to go to. MIchiko and Yuuki walked side by side as they chatted about some new game. Ayami and Hifumi were quiet, seems Ayami was the midst of a food coma. Toshida walked next to Ryuji, arm draped over his shoulder, Ryuji idly played with Toshida’s hand as he leaned into his side. 

“Tosh.”

“Yo?”

Ryuji looked up at him. “What do you plan on doing after you graduate?”

“Hmm?” Toshida tilted his head. “I was thinking about going to culinary school or something of the sort. Why?”

“Dunno, it just came to me. Given how everythin’ been a mess and how the future looks kinda... well, you know. I just wanted to ask.”

“What are you going to do? Once you leave Shujin?”

“Track is out, so maybe I could work with you? That is if you get like a restaurant or somethin’.”

“Oh, I plan on opening a cafe. I’m gonna call it Shinji’s.”

“Aw.” Michiko cut in on their talk. “Is the couple back there planning a future together?”

Ryuji felt his face heat up while Toshida shrugged. The group laughed only to freeze as a heard a woman’s voice.

“Please let go!”

“I wouldn’t have to hurt you if you would just stop struggling!”

“Ow!” 

The group ran to where the voices were coming from. They rounded the corner to see Okumura pulling against the hold a man in a white business suit had on her.

“Hey!” Michiko ran towards them and got between them. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Mind your own business.” The man growled at her. “This is between my fiance and I.”

“Fiance?” Michiko looked Okumura, who held her wrist cost to her body, before turning back to the man. “It didn’t look like that to me. It looked like a Haru didn’t want to go with you and if she was really your fiance, then you’d respect that.”

“W-Watanabe-san...”

“Why you-”

Toshida and Ryuji came up beside Michiko, Ryuji’s eyes narrowed as he fixed the man with a glare.

“Somethin’ wrong here?”

Toshida crossed his arms. “Sounds like a fuck who doesn’t know he can’t have everything just cause he has money.”

Michiko tilted her head and leaned forward a bit. “Oh, no wonder you look familiar. You’re Shittymura Sugimura.”

Sugimura bristled. “How dare you call me that!”

“Everyone whose parent is rich or a CEO calls you that. You’re not liked in the social circle, the only thing you really have is that company. Otherwise, everyone avoids you for various reasons, all deserved.” 

“You-”

“You can go home by yourself, my friends and I will walk Haru home.”

“My father could end your father’s company in a heartbeat.” Sugimura said smugly. “I beat you won’t talk so big once your father loses his company.”

“And, you.” Michiko pressed her finger against his chest. “Would lose yours in a heartbeat if I so much as say you were abusing Haru.”

“She wouldn’t dare!”

“Wouldn’t she?” Michiko turned to look at Okumura.

Ayami, Hifumi, and Mishima stood next to Haru as she stepped back and looked at Sugimura.

“I have many words for you, Sugimura, and all of them would be unlady like to say. So, instead, I’ll let,” She looked at the group. “My friends walk me back home. Do not approach me afterwards, I’ll tell the guards not to let you through.”

Sugimura looked from her to Michiko and back again before huffing and walking away in anger. 

Toshida rolled his shoulders. “Wow, I don’t even know the guy and I really wanted to beat his face in.”

“Same.” Michiko and Ryuji said simultaneously.

“Watanabe.” Haru reached out to grab Michiko’s hands. “Thank you for coming to my rescue. You didn’t have to.”

“Like hell I was gonna leave someone who was in trouble. I’ve been told that I stick my nose into every issue possible.”

Haru smiled and laughed a little. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Nah, we were coming back from eating ramen. Oh, and I wasn’t kidding when I said we were gonna walk you back.”

“But, it’s pretty far.”

“We can handle it.” Mishima chimed in. “We’ve walked far longer than that.”

“Yuuki isn’t wrong.” Ayami added.

“We also wish to stay with you in case Sugimura comes back.” Hifumi said.

Haru glanced at them as a soft smile crept onto her face. “I’d appreciate it. Thank you.”

* * *

After they walked her back, Michiko pulled out her phone and opened the Metanav.

“Mich?”

“You plan on going in now?”

“No. Ann texted the codewords to me so we could handle Okumura’s palace.” She placed her phone to her chin. “But I’m worried about Haru.”

“Are you worried about the aftermath of her father’s heart getting stolen?”

“Not only that.” She pointed at Mishima. “Did you manage to do what I asked?”

He nods. “Sakura-san and I worked on it. You were right, it was rigged. We traced it back to the DIET building.”

“Shido’s in the DIET building.” Toshida groaned. “So if we do this palace, Black Mask will kill Okumura and blame it on us.”

“Not exactly. He’s not aware of us, if anything, he’s looking into the Phantom Thieves. He’s not aware of the Shadow Brigade and that’s our leg up.” Michiko looked at her team. “Tomorrow, we’ll go in and get a feel for the place.”

“Ay, Captain.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji knows that the rest of the days at Shujin are going to be tense.

“A space themed palace?” Michiko looked around the expansiveness of the place. “Interesting. I’m all up for a good sci-fi adventure, but not like this.”

“Well given how the burger in their logo was placed in the middle of a planet ring, it’s to be expected.” Toshida stood next to her. “But this is excessive.”

Ryuji leaned on his pipe and watched the stars above them. “You know, I still ain’t used to what the metaverse throws at us.”

Ichigo climbed up in his shoulders. “Everytime we enter, it’s a whole new adventure!”

Ryuji ruffled her fur. “Then it’s one hell of an adventure.”

They both laughed as Wolf spoke up.

“Shall we take a look around?”

“Right, yeah.” Captain pointed at Mishima. “Robin, got any info for us?”

“Not at the moment.”

Venus placed her hand on his shoulder. “Maybe he’ll gain more once we continue further into the palace?”

Michiko turned towards the nearest door. “Into the space station we go then.”

* * *

  
  


“Dude, it’s weird being in space like this. Never thought I’d see it, ya know?” Skull peers out one of the windows and turns his head to where Ace was.

“Well, it is a surprise.” Toshida grabs his wrist and kisses the back of his glove. “Space, the final frontier.” 

“Ace, quit quoting space themed shows!” Skull laughs behind his glove at Captain’s command.

“Captain’s log.”

“The captain's log says fuck you. We gotta continue."

“M’kay.” Toshida pulls Ryuji close to him and the pair join up with the rest of the Brigade. 

They explored around, avoiding shadows as they traveled further into the palace. Skull could breathe a sigh of relief, it was nice not hearing Morgana say anything insulting towards him. The empty air was instead filled with the chatter of the others. He could hear Robin, Venus, and Wolf talking about what movies are coming out. Opal’s perched on Captain’s shoulder, asking questions about their sci-fi environment in a childlike manner. Only himself and Ace were quiet, which was fine, he thought while the older teen kissed the top of his head.

Eventually, they came across one of the more heavyset doors with a sensor on the top. Michiko approached it, only to receive an error message.

“Robin?”

“Um…” Skull looked over at Mishima as he cocked his head. “I think… we have to be related to Okumura to continue.”

“So, we’re stuck where we are?”

Skull suggested. “Wait, we could bring Okumura’s daughter into the metaverse. Maybe that could work?”

Michiko turned to look at the blond with a tilt of her head, Ryuji’s fingers tapped against his pipe nervously. The heavy hitter was clearly waiting to hear her reject the idea and call him stupid for it.

“That’s not a bad idea.” She finally says with a smile. “Good job, Skull. That’s our only option for changing Okumura’s heart. We’ll have to bring his daughter here next time, but for now, let’s go back.” 

Her team nodded in agreement and began the journey back. Skull walks beside Captain, he’s quiet for a few seconds before reaching out to tap her on the shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“My idea was really good?”

“Uh-huh. We just gotta figure out how to get her into this world without showing her who we are.” She smiles. “C’mon, Skull, give us more good ideas.”

He beams, blushing slightly behind his mask just as they reach the entrance.

“Skull?”

His good mood comes crashing down as he spots his former teammates a few feet away. Joker stares wide eyed at him, hand frozen in the air, almost as if he wanted to reach out for the blond. Ryuji quickly shoots his eyes down to the ground, not wanting to see the others.

“What are you guys doing here?” He hears Joker ask.

“We’re checking out the place.” Michiko shrugs “Same as you.”

“The deal was that you stick to Mementos.” Mona responded before Akira could. “You broke it.”

“You broke the deal when Papa came running to Mama!” Opal fires back quickly. “You hurt Papa!”

Skull moves his gaze to the feline, watching as his fur started puffing up in agitation. Morgana looks about ready to attack Ichigo, paws curling up into fists as he jabs a claw at her.

“You don’t even know the full story!”

“Papa told us, you stupid cat!”

“That’s enough!”

Skull jumped as Captain raises her voice, causing Opal to shrink down and mutter her apologies. Mona, on the other hand, doesn’t back down and Joker makes no move to calm the garu user.

“We came here to change Okumura’s heart!”

“Sure.” This time it’s Ace who speaks. “If you can get past the door. Listen, we were on our way out. There’s no need to argue over something as small as a deal. It would be a waste of time and resources if we ended up fighting each other.” He mutters under his breath. “Now if this fight was about Ryuji, I’d happily join in.”

Hifumi adds to the older teen’s statement. “If Black Mask is truly around, it’s best to focus on the main conflict and complete this palace as soon as possible. I would suggest working together, but…” Venus flicks her eyes towards Ryuji. “Clearly Skull isn’t ready to talk to you.”

The silence rang loudly in the air as Akira glanced away with an expression Ryuji couldn’t really read. Sensing the conversation was over, Michiko and the others turned to leave. Skull doesn’t immediately follow after them, giving his former team a long stare, before he also follows after them.

“Hold it, Skull!”

“Mona, just drop it!”

“Not until we talk!”

A sudden garula erupted in front of the blond, causing him to fall backwards in shock. 

“Mona, what the hell!?”

“Mona, you didn’t have to attack him!”

“I didn’t-”

“Hey!”

Skull watches as Opal jumps off of Michiko’s shoulder and stands protectively in front of the zio user, fur standing on edge as her clawed gauntlets dug into the ground. With a shout, she summoned Yam before her. The leviathan curled around the plush toy, baring its teeth before opening its mouth and firing off a Kougaon at the garu user. Mona quickly dodged and rushed her with his cutlass, raised to strike. Opal caught the blade and shoved Morgana away, still holding onto the feline’s weapon. She tossed it and pulled out her ranged weapon, holding the machine gun with both paws.

“Opal! Quit it!”

The gun disappears as the red panda turns to her leader, ears falling as she backed down. Joker gave no instruction for Morgana to stop, allowing the cat to surprise hit the stuffed animal with a lucky punch and knock her down.

“Opal!”

“Mona, that was a cheap shot!”

“It’s her fault for looking away!” The feline summoned Zorro but paused as Skull stood between him and Opal. “Move, Skull.”   
  
“The hell is wrong with you? I ain’t even gone that long and then you act like gettin’ me back is the most important thin' to you and you don’t care who you gotta beat down to do it.” Skull shook his head. “This ain’t like you.” He looks at his former teammates. “And you guys ain’t makin' a move to stop him. The hell is up with that?”

Akira says nothing, seeming to have gone back into his shell during the entire conflict. The others’ silence speaks volumes and Ryuji begins to wonder what happened to them to cause this.

“Skull, step aside. This is between Opal and I.” Mona says sternly, stepping forward with Zorro summoned behind him.

The blond shakes his head. “Time to stop this stupid shit, Mona. We’re leavin' and you can’t stop us. I’m happy where I am, happier to be with a team of friends.” He turns around and moves to pick up Ichigo.

He can feel the wind rise up behind him and he doesn’t have the chance to move until a shadow casts over him. The garula goes off but hits the shadow, Ryuji slowly turns to see Ace fall to his knees from the impact.

“Toshida.”

“You alright, Firecracker?” He coughs slightly and shoots the blond a weak smirk.

“What about you?”

"I'm fine." Toshida grunted. "I can take a Garula"

There was the sound of clicking heels followed swiftly by Mona yowling.

“Joker.” Michiko’s voice is dark and serious, prompting all eyes to turn towards her. “My teammates listen to me when I tell them to stop a pointless fight. But you never said anything to Mona.” She chucks the feline, watching as Joker catches him. “We’re leaving and we’ll be coming back to finish the palace like we were asked to. If we run into your team again, I will not hesitate in giving the order to attack. Get it?”

Now Akira chooses to speak. “...Got it.”

"Good."

CaptaIn helps Ace to his knees with Skull’s help and turns to leave the palace without a second thought. Opal wiggles out of Ryuji’s hold and jumps on her shoulder, muttering her apologies. Skull doesn’t look back at Joker and Mona as he helps Ace limp his way out of the metaverse. Ryuji knows that the rest of the days at Shujin are going to be tense.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go, Milady!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain dead  
> Head empty.
> 
> S'up y'all, I'm back

“This is...”

“Yeah, your father’s palace.” Michiko tugged her hoodie down and walked past the stunned Haru. “My friend must’ve told you that there were places in the palace we couldn’t access without your help.”

“Watanabe-chan is your friend?”

“Yeah. Known her for a long time. Listen, Okumura, if you’re worried about getting hurt. Even though we all volunteered, the outcome in the end was Skull and Robin. They’ll keep you safe.”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head while Mishima rocked back and forth of his heels when Haru looked at them.

“Am I important to this palace?” She turned back to Michiko.

“Very.”

“I mean no offense to Skull or Robin, but wouldn’t it be better if I remained by your side?”

“Eh?” Michiko blinked. “I-I’m the leader. You’ll be in harm's way with every step.”

“Aren’t you the safer bet?”

“I mean, yeah, but I’ll be knee deep in the action. You’re not like us, Okumura, You’ll be in danger no matter what. But atleast staying by Skull and Robin means you’ll be in less since Robin is our Navi and Skull is our reserve.”

Haru looked sad. “Not like you?”

Michiko blinked and back petaled. “Well I mean, you don’t have personas like us. That’s the only way we can do what we do. Outta the Metaverse, we’re just normal people. But in here, a snap of my fingers turns shadows into ash.”

“I understand.” Haru gave a small nod. “But I must say, Captain, your voice and mannerisms remind me of someone.”

“Oh? Who?”

“Michiko Watanabe.” Captain made a choking sound. “She saved me from my fiance. I haven’t truly had a chance to show her how much I appreciated it.”

Ace smirked and twirled his hammer around. “You should call her after this. I’m sure she would love it.”

“Ace, I swear to god.” Ryuji heard Michiko mutter under her breath.

“I should?” Haru blinked. “Oh, but what if-”

“Oh trust me, she’ll love the hell out of it.”

Michiko raised her sword only for Ryuji to push her arm back down. “You’re dead to me.”

Ace smiled and sent her wink, Ryuji pulled her away before she flung herself at him.

“Ahem.” Hifumi cleared her throat. “We need to get going.”

“Right, right.” Michiko wiggled out of Ryuji’s grip. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Traveling further into the palace proved more hazardous as the team dealt with all matters of shadows and avoiding robots along the way. Haru helped out whenever they reached the doors with the bio scan. Everything was going great, Ryuji and Mishima beat down anything that came close to the defenseless scion, until they ran into Shadow Okumura. Most of the words were lost on Ryuji, but they painted a picture of how Haru’s life was at home. 

Afterwards, Sugimura transformed into a robot, robotic hands opening and closing as he spoke vulgarly about Haru. She still hadn’t moved from her spot from the floor as the disgusting robot raised its arm and brought it down towards Haru.

“Haru!”

Michko rushed forward and brought up her swords to block the hit. She struggled against it, feet skidding back as she tried to withstand it.

“Captain...”

“Heh, I’m sorry for dragging you into this place, Haru. I had no idea that the cognition of this terrible and perverted man would be here. But I said we all wanted to keep you safe, and I meant it.” She sent her a weak smile as her guard broke and Sugimura slammed his fist into her side.

Michiko’s mask went flying off in the process as she crashed heavily into the wall. Her body made a sickening sound as she slumped over, blood leaking from her head as she laid there.

“Captain!”

“W-Watanabe?” Haru was stunned, face going white as she covered her face.

“Watanabe?” Cognitive Sugimura laughed. “Oh that bitch who stopped me from taking you. She finally got what she deserved.” He turned back towards the other members of the brigade. “Now to deal with the others.”

“Damnit.” Ace growled before directing his attention to Ichigo. “Opal! Heal!”

“On it!” 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Sugimura directed his fist towards the plush toy.

Opal froze, wide eyes staring at her approaching doom.

“No!” Haru rushed over to protect her.

“Okumura!”

Fire and wind erupted around her and Haru as a persona wielding a fan easily blocked the fist. They were huge, wearing a black and pink rococo style dress with red and pink vertical striped puffs on the sleeves and wearing long pink gloves that went high up on their arm. They had no head nor face apart from the mask handle they held with their other hand. On the bottom part of the dress was a golden trim in the shape of a smiling face. Red bows were tied on the black and red curtains draped around the dress. In the center of the dress was a knife tied to a pink heart shaped fril. 

“She has a persona?” Misima sounded amazed and Ryuji couldn’t help but agree with him.

Who knew someone looking so soft could hide a power deep within? Then again, there was Ichigo, a literal stuffed animal, so Ryuji supposed anything could go in the Metaverse.

“Woah, her persona ain’t the only thing she gained.” At Toshida’s voice, Ryuji directed his attention to where she was.

Instead of her school uniform, Haru was sprouting a long sleeved pale pink blouse with a white neck jabot. A dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked deep into a royal purple hatband. A black corset vest with golden buttons along with a pair of bloomers that matched the color of her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster with some sort of ammo in them, and lace up pumps.

“Yo...” Ryuji whistled low.

“Same.” Mishima couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

Haru stood up, arm wrapped around Ichigo as she pointed at her father. “Farewell, dear father. I am no longer your subservient puppet!”

“Then so be it...” Okumura nonchalantly commented. “You’re worthless.” He turned to leave and spoke to Cognitive Sugimura. “Deal with them how you wish.”

Sugimura gleefully strolled forward, red robotic pinchers snapping menacingly.

“Let’s go, Milady!”

Suddenly, Milady’s dress opened and a manner of weapons shot out from their hiding place.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji and Mishima jumped back while Toshida laughed slightly.

“I already like Milady.” Ayami spoke up and Hifumi nodded in agreement.

“You ain’t fighting alone, Haru.” Toshida joined her side. “Let Opal heal Captain. I’ll be giving the orders until she wakes up or we leave.”

The fight didn’t last long, the brigade easily took Sugimura down in a pent up rage and revenge for him hurting Michiko. The group left after dealing with him, with Haru being exhausted and Michiko still not awake. Ryuji carried her home, waving goodbye to the others as he did. The next morning was met with a text message to the group.

**Michiko:  
Alright, how the fuck did I get home?**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Haru to the Shadow Brigade!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*  
> So it's, uh, it's been a while, huh?
> 
> My mind hasn't been in the best place lately, due to everything happening. But , I haven't abandoned this fic yet!
> 
> *Talks of Depression ahead*

Ryuji groaned as he rubbed at the scar on his leg as he sat on the bath stool next to a still filled bathtub with a bathbomb in it. Another run through Okumura’s palace with Haru in tow and they got pretty far in, despite Michiko’s previous injuries. Akira had kept his word, and they hadn’t seen a trace of them throughout the whole run. By the time they had left, each one of them was exhausted and hardly able to stand. Toshida walked Mishima home, Ayumi and Hifumi went home together, and Michiko decided to walk Haru home. Ryuji stumbled his way back to Michiko’s place and had immediately borrowed the leader’s bath for a chance to relax his body and deal with his shitty leg.

He drained the tub and limped out of the room. He reached for his sweatpants when he heard the door open and slowly close.

“Mich?” Ryuji called out after putting on his sleepwear.

There was silence.

“Mich?” He tried again.

More silence.

Ryuji reached for the hidden bat Michiko kept under her bed and slowly crept out of the bedroom to the first set of stairs. If there truly was someone in the house, Mocha should’ve been barking at them. He peered down over the railing and spotted a shadow crouched down on the floor, feeding something from their hand to Mocha. Feeling a stab of anger, he leapt from the railing and onto the back of the figure.

Both fell to the floor while Mocha scrambled away and started barking. The pair grappled on the ground as Ryuji tried to choke them with the bat. The figure elbowed the blond in the ribs, causing him to wheeze, and grabbed his arms, throwing him over their shoulder and onto the ground. Ryuji crashed into something and dropped the bat, which was quickly picked up the figure. Before he could move, the light flicked on.

“Oh, what the fuck.”

Ryuji looked over at the doorway, a tired Michiko sighed and moved further into the house after closing the door. He glanced over at the figure and his voice caught in his throat when he saw Akechi with the bat.

“How did you get-”

“Key.” Akechi dropped the bat to the ground.

Mocha stayed by her owner’s side almost in a protective manner as she stared long and hard at the other two.

“Why are you here?” She asked Akechi.

“You weren’t answering your phone and I feared something had happened to you.”

“Answering? I never got anything.” She pulled out her phone and paused. “Dead battery, no wonder.”

“Woah, woah, wait.” Ryuji interrupted and pointed at Akechi. “You gave him a key?”

“Yeah.”

“Why does he have a key?”

“Same reason you have one. Depression is a bitch like that, honey.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know you both have more questions, but i’m honestly ready to drop at any moment. Goro, thanks for checking in on me, you can use the guest room if you want. Stay up if you both want, I’m going to bed.”

Both of them watched as Michiko ascended the stairs. Ryuji waited until he heard her door close before turning to the detective 

“Has... has this happened before? You comin’ to check on her?”

“A few times in the past, yes.” 

“...”

“Sakamoto?”

“I-it wasn’t bad was it? Like she wasn’t...” Ryuji trailed off, he didn’t wanna think about it.

“No, it was nothing like that. The worse it got was she wouldn’t, well  _ couldn’t _ , leave her bed. She just laid there, staring at the wall.”

“...w-when was that?”

Akechi tilted his head as he tried to recall. “I believe it was a few months ago.”

_ Before he had quit the Phantom Thieves _ . A heavy feeling formed in his stomach after hearing that.

“Oh...” Ryuji cast his eyes down to the polished floor and made his way towards the stairs. “Thanks for bein’ there for her...”

“And where, pray tell, were you?”

“... I-I think I was lost...” With that, Ryuji slowly walked upstairs to Michiko’s bed room.

The brigade’s leader laid on the bed, her hand gently scratching Mocha’s head. Her burnt orange eyes turned towards him as he sat on the bed.

“Ryu?”

“...”

“Ryuji, what’s wrong? Is it about Akechi?”

“No...” He sighed. “He told me you had an episode a few months ago... back when I was a thief. Mich, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. Most of that shit is a blur and not something I like bringing up.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

He wrapped her up into a hug. “I’m just glad you had someone here for you.”

Michiko smiled softly and pulled him down onto the bed. A few minutes later, they both fell asleep hugging one another, unaware of a striped horned figure watching them from the crack in the doorway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
